Azoociaciones
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Se dice que el humano es un animal social que se diferencia de los demás por su capacidad de raciocinio y por muchas cosas mas. ¿Cierto? porque tal vez haya más similitudes que diferencias con el resto del reino animal. 11. Tiburón blanco
1. Tiburón

Kaixo! esta no es una historia, si no mas bien un conjunto de one-shots. La idea, asociar animales con personajes y desarrollar una historia, la idea vino con la segunda parte del cuento de Rei de mi otra historia, pero con la diferencia de que no quiero hacer asociaciones obvias (como el caso de Rei con los gatos, Tala-lobo, etc.) si no algo que se le varíe un poco. No sé cada cuanto pueda actualizar ni cuantos, pero digamos que tengo hecho ya el siguiente y la idea del tercero... en fin. Mis saludos. A ver que les parecen.

Este... es de Kai en sus épocas previas a los Bladebreakers, Haro kzoids (por si lees esto) esta es mi respuesta cuando te dije que me daba curiosidad escribir sobre algo de esas épocas.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, personajes, nombres... solo las locas asociaciones y la idea de colocarla... y eso cuenta?

* * *

Azoociación número uno.

**Tiburón.**

Contemplaba el mundo como una batalla de vida o muerte, donde si no eres cazador, eres presa. La experiencia le ha enseñado a moverse con sigilo e invisibilidad cuando debe, y con el máximo despliegue cuando se requiere. La existencia ahí lo exige.

Comenzó como cualquier pez pequeño en la inmensidad del océano, no estaba ahí por elección pero eso no le impediría llegar a la cima de todo, esa había sido la consigna y él no podía oponerse a ella. Porque es una orden y su camino al poder, cosas a las que no se puede negar.

-Ey Kai, ¿que dices del chico nuevo?- pregunta alguien entre la oscuridad.

El aludido abre parcialmente un ojo y contempla a un chico frente a él, es quizá un año mayor, abre ambos ojos y le mira profusamente, el otro muchacho baja la mirada de inmediato y vira la cabeza.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el pálido rostro de Kai. –Es débil, no sirve.- De un ágil brinco deja su lugar y sale de la sombría bodega, todos los presentes se hacen a un lado al verlo pasar. Ahora, él es el depredador máximo.

Después de dejar el punto de reunión se pasea entre los callejones que rodean el depósito de chatarra que les sirve de base, mira con aburrimiento el panorama ante él; vacío, como un océano abierto, inmensidad por la que se puede mover a voluntad, sin nada que le ate ni que le limite, no hay enormes muros ni gruesas paredes. Sólo una fantasmal presencia con la que ha aprendido a lidiar.

Llega al techo de un edificio desocupado desde donde contempla las animadas calles del centro, atestadas de gente y ruido. Dos de las pocas cosas que lo alteran, como todo cazador, el verse rodeado le hace sentirse inseguro, amenazado y ante todo, vulnerable. Por eso evita cuanto puede las multitudes, y detesta los sonidos fuertes.

Pero no puede dejar de sentir curiosidad por contemplar la vida fuera de su territorio, porque como tal, es su deber cuidarlo de los invasores y las amenazas, que no son pocas dada la fama de la que se ha hecho, pero no ha aparecido aún quien pueda hacerle temblar. Sus curiosos ojos rojos ven pasar a la gente que llevan la vida que los miembros de su grupo dicen es común y corriente, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa para comer, pelear con los hermanos, recibir los regaños de mamá, salir a jugar con los amigos y al final del día tras hacer la tarea y la cena, recostarse en cama para dormir.

Pero él no tiene nada de eso, hay vagos recuerdos de una casa en un lugar cálido, y unas personas que cuidaban de él. Pero eso es lo que debe pasar con todo ser, se le cría, se le cuida y después ha de vivir su vida aparte. Fue lo que le pasó, si se quiere estar en la cima de la pirámide no debe haber lazos con nadie.

Como el tiburón que se mueve en el mar, no sabe de amistades, de parentescos, ni de familiaridades, sólo vive para cazar y defenderse, para sobrevivir. Pero también es cierto que ocasionalmente se cuestiona si realmente quiere estar ahí. El abuelo dijo que debía vivir en otro lado, porque había una misión que cumplir y él, no le quería cerca. No le necesitaba cerca, aunque si había que reportarse cada tres días y estar pendiente de cualquier llamado de emergencia.

Comienza a oscurecer y se dirige a su refugio. El departamento parece abandonado por fuera, pero el interior nadie lo creería. Lo necesario para la subsistencia y el entretenimiento, aunque bien podría proveerse de lo más avanzado tecnológicamente hablando, para él es superficialidad a la que no le presta atención. Todo su interés se enfoca en la búsqueda encomendada.

Se recuesta, pero no puede dormir. El tiburón no duerme en presencia de alguien mas, porque el hundirse en el sueño es el único momento donde es vulnerable, por eso él no duerme en compañía, solamente cuando está seguro que está completamente solo es cuando se atreve a conciliar un sueño profundo.

Pero ahora no es el caso, sus instintos le dicen que hay alguien cerca. Se incorpora en profundo silencio, se acerca a la puerta y mira por la parte baja, la sombra de los pies de alguien se proyecta al interior del departamento. No pregunta, no trata de encarar al invasor, se queda en silencio a esperar. Si es visita no deseada, la persona habrá de llamar, si es enemigo peligroso, tratará de no hacerse notar.

Se oye un llamado a la puerta, y una nerviosa voz del otro lado. –Kai, hay algo que necesitas saber.- Él se queda en silencio, la otra persona sabe que no habrá de contestar, un cazador superior no responde a una criatura inferior. –Hay… dijeron que…-

La misma pequeña sonrisa se trepa a los labios del aludido, esa sensación de miedo que infunde. Abre la puerta y le mira levemente, desinteresado. El que llamó a la puerta, retrocede tres pasos ante semejante presencia, es típico que hasta aquellos que no entran en el menú de un tiburón se sientan intimidados.

-¿Hn?- Cuestiona silente.

-Hay un disturbio en el ala norte, los del centro quieren pelea, nos están superando.- Dice con una buena dosis de desesperación por el nerviosismo y la urgencia de la situación.

-Aja- responde simplemente y cierra la puerta en las narices del otro muchacho. Quien se queda perplejo, urgido por la llamada de auxilio de sus compañeros, y por miedo a molestar a su líder.

Ya no insiste, se da media vuelta y baja sin saber exactamente si sentirse feliz de haber salido completo de ese encuentro, o angustiado de no saber si Kai habrá de acudir al llamado.

Yendo a la zona del conflicto, una banda enemiga. Tiene rodeados a seis que están bajo las órdenes de Kai, ellos son diez. Con aspecto amenazante y palabras nada tranquilizantes juegan con el miedo de los otros, rodeándolos y sonriendo mientras dejan ver sus armas. Los amenazados se miran entre ellos, sabiendo que no ganarán y sin atreverse a hacer la valiente defensa.

Y comienza la trifulca, iniciada por los invasores. Aquellos que se supone deben defender el área ganada no hacen mucho, sólo quieren salir de ahí, salvar sus pellejos como patéticas criaturas.

Es como una pelea por una gran presa, los pequeños carnívoros y esos oportunistas carroñeros que rondan el mar quieren mostrar sus cualidades, mostrarse valiosos en ausencia de quien dicta las reglas ahí. Como una forma de escalar al poder, pero eso no será posible. Porque como en aquellas disputas de mar, en cuanto se siente la presencia del gran asesino, las cosas se detienen, todos se hacen a un lado, sólo los que creen contender con el más fuerte permanecen.

En el extremo de la callejuela aparece Kai, mirándoles con aburrimiento pero por dentro mide números, fuerzas, condiciones del terreno, lo que puede estar a su favor y en su contra. Igual que el tiburón, que no atacará a quien no puede vencer ni a quien solo le hará perder el tiempo. El gran pez elige únicamente a quien representa una amenaza manejable.

Y Kai ha distinguido a dos. Un musculoso muchacho de cabello castaño, y otro armado con dos navajas y que parece saber lo que está haciendo. Adelanta unos pasos, la escoria retrocede el triple, los que se creen dignos mantienen su posición. Se miran entre sí, nuevamente midiendo fuerzas y debilidades, como cualquier batalla de poderosos buscan el punto más inseguro, y el lado más fuerte.

E inicia en medio de un silencio que no presagia nada bueno. Cuando los dos contrarios comienzan a atacar Kai sonríe de ver que no estaba equivocado, son dignos rivales. El chico castaño prueba ser el más fanfarrón pues basa su ataque en golpes bien dirigidos pero con una defensa inexistente, enfoca primero su atención en deshacerce de él pues el segundo enemigo es algo más complicado. Sabe combinar sus movimientos y aprovechar los supuestos puntos ciegos del contrincante.

Después de un certero golpe en el pecho, el grandulón cae sin sentido al suelo, los otros dos se separan un poco para recuperar el aliento y saber que efecto tuvo el primer asalto, hay un poco de sangre en las cuchillas del muchacho, y algunos futuros moretones en su cuerpo. Ambos han acertado en sus ataques, la pregunta es ¿quién tiene más resistencia?

Éste nuevo predador que quiere un tajo del poder del otro. Y ese otro se siente retado, y lejos de infundirle miedo le emociona más, porque para la vida de los que deciden quien ha de morir y quien no, cualquiera en esas situaciones puede caer en una apatía que le carcomería todo. Por eso Kai sonríe y espeta una que otra palabra retadora.

Inicia el round dos. El de las cuchillas quiere acabar todo pronto, dirige los filos a las áreas más vitales del contrincante, y Kai prevé lo que pasará, no en vano ha aprendido lo que sabe por experiencia propia. Es cansancio lo que hace al contrario apresurar las cosas. Grave error.

La navaja izquierda hace contacto con su costado, no profundo pero si aparatoso, la sangre que sale le da seguridad al atacante y lanza su mejor movimiento, Kai lo recibe con la ofensiva ya planeada. Con un movimiento de mano, le hace soltar un arma y con otro pase de manos hace que el infeliz quede amenazado por la punta de su propia cuchilla. La diferencia de fuerzas es poca, pero Kai tiene la última palabra en esa cuestión. La punta comienza a hacer un recorrido rojo por la piel del contrario que al ver su posible futuro grita suplicando clemencia.

Regularmente el tiburón no sabe de compasiones, porque eso implica la posible existencia de debilidades. Pero hay momentos en donde sabe que no tiene caso continuar, por orgullo propio es que no se bate en riñas con cualquier desecho de mar. Porque el que ha perdido a partir de ese día lo es, así de dura es la vida en el mar y las calles. Cuando has intentado ganar el poder, y has fallado ya no tienes una segunda oportunidad, has pasado a ser parte de las filas de los perdedores que no pueden aspirar a otra cosa mas que recibir las sobras de los otros.

-Saben lo que pasará de volver a intentarlo.- Dice mirando a los invasores apaleados, quienes asienten y ayudándose entre ellos se alejan tan rápido como pueden. Y dirige su mirada a los que yacen en el piso jadeando del esfuerzo hecho y la tensión acumulada. Sonríen al ver a su cabecilla llevarse el triunfo, pero él no piensa lo mismo. –Y ustedes saben lo que pasa con los débiles… largo.-

Se retira dejando atrás a los ahora expulsados, que no se atreven a reclamar su expulsión o a suplicar su nueva aceptación, saben que no serán recibidos nunca mas. Así son las cosas ahí.

Regresa a su refugio, apenas cierra la puerta se sienta en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta. Jadea un poco y se toma el costado que sangra, para una victoria hay que hacer sacrificios y esa herida fue el suyo, pues no podría ganar de no haberse permitido ser lastimado. Se queda pensando en las palabras que lanzó a sus antiguos subordinados. Las escuchó alguna vez, allá en la mansión del abuelo, fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de ser lanzado fuera de ahí. Porque el abuelo no tolera a los débiles, y en ese entonces Kai lo era, estaba por encima de muchos pero el patriarca Hiwatari le quería por encima de todos. Por eso lo alejó, lo lanzó a ese mar de posibilidades para que se endureciera y pudiera construirse su camino de regreso. Además que le era más útil tenerlo a distancia para que no hubiera conexión entre él y la misión a cabo.

Y si, seguramente no faltará quien se pregunte como es que un ser de tanta fuerza y con semejante nivel de frialdad desea retornar a un lugar así, o simplemente tener contemplado un regreso. Si se ha dicho que los poderosos no tienen conexión con nada. Pero hay algo, algo que llaman memoria genética, pues aunque no exista recuerdo alguno del lugar de origen, hay algo en el interior que llama al tiburón a ir al lugar donde vio la primera luz. Para procrear, para morir o simplemente por la irracional razón del conocer.

Y ante eso, ni la llamada 'máquina asesina' de los mares se puede negar. Kai tampoco, porque sea memoria genética o no, le han hecho creer en la lealtad. Y hasta que no conozca a alguien mas a quien considere sea digno de la poca que le tiene a su anciano familiar, la suya yace con el viejo megalómano que le usa por ambición propia, ante la cual la suspicacia e inteligencia que Kai ha desarrollado, se ven cegadas por su sentido de pertenencia.

Repara la herida con experiencia aprendida de mala manera, un par de costuras entre siseos que se escapan por sus dientes apretados y se recuesta. Ahora si, durmiendo profundamente a sabiendas que ha reafirmado su lugar en la cadena, y por un tiempo nadie volverá a atreverse a ponerla a juicio.

Hasta la siguiente confrontación o la llamada de su familiar.

Será entonces cuando el tiburón muestre los colmillos de nuevo.

* * *

A tres años de mi primer historia terminada (soy persona que no le gusta celebrar pero si recordar, jejeje).


	2. Hiena

Kaixo! jejeje... no les ha pasado que una idea se les mete y por mas toneladas de trabajo que tengan por hacer, pocas horas por dormir, obligaciones que posponer... la llevan a cabo? me está pasando eso con este nuevo proyecto, es que salen tan obvias (para mi) las asociaciones que no puedo dejar de escribir. Quizá eso estalle pronto pero sigamos picándole al asunto.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/comentarios/revisiones.

* * *

**Azoociación número dos**

**Hiena**

Normalmente a todo ser que roba a otros se le tiene en la peor categoría, se le tacha de infame y de despreciable, hay incluso quien dice que no deberían existir, pero esa gente no sabe que esa clase de seres son necesarios, aunque parecen mas un lastre y un estorbo, se requiere de ellos.

Tal es el caso de la hiena, ese cánido que vive en las sabanas africanas y cuyo sonido gutural es famoso gracias a la asociación con la risa. ¿Quién no ha oído 'te ríes como hiena'? y la hiena ríe, aunque no lo aparente, tiene sentido del humor, aunque lo que le provoque risa sea el inútil pelear de la presa, o algún león que acaba de cazar, pues sabe que ese león (si está solo) habrá hecho su trabajo en vano.

¿Cruel? Tal vez, pero para la hiena, la vida es así. La crueldad es solo una extensión de ella.

Hacía el paseo matinal hacia una pequeña plaza en los suburbios de Moscú, repasaba en su cabeza la lista de cosas pendientes. El periódico de Tala, la verdura para la comida, preguntar en el taller de electrónicos por el radio de Spencer, comprar el cereal de Ian, y pagar la cuenta del teléfono. Mantenía la vista al frente, aunque cada que creía hallar algo interesante en el camino movía la mirada hacía allá, si parecía lo suficientemente atrayente viraba la cabeza.

Y realmente esa mañana habían varias cosas que valían la pena, un gato que acababa de robar un pescado de un puesto cercano, lo degustaba burlonamente en un punto donde el dependiente no podía alcanzarlo; un hombre que recién había sido mojado por un chico que pasó apresurado en su motocicleta bañándolo por completo a causa de los charcos que quedaron por lluvia de la noche, un par de niños que lloraban desconsolados cuando sus helados terminaron en el piso tras estar forcejeando por querer ganar el del otro.

Y se río, una pequeña carcajada que se había estado anidando en su garganta desde que vio la cara del dueño de la pescadería, y que no halló contención cuando justo enfrente de él una sexy chica tratando de atraer la atención de un hombre a su izquierda quiso caminar sobre un área irregular del piso, a causa de sus altos tacones terminó en el piso.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó la chica al escucharlo reírse.

-No deberías reírte, deberías ayudarla.- Dijo el hombre que la chica quería atraer.

Pero Brian no dijo nada, se colocó la mano en la boca queriendo no dejar escapar otra risa porque el hombre, había derramado su café sobre la muchacha al tratar de ayudarla. Se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino con la risa escapándose entre sus dedos y las miradas de desprecio de varios testigos del suceso.

La hiena no es bien vista por nadie, por que roba la comida a los que no pueden defenderla, por su tamaño como los débiles guepardos, o el aislado fenec, o incluso del poderoso león cuando no puede superar el número. La hiena parece abusar del débil, o de quien no puede pelear. Pero a ella no le importa, es parte de su naturaleza, y para ella, eso está bien.

Llegó al puesto de periódicos donde halló la edición encargada por Tala, extendió la mano para tomarla pero se encontró con otra que tenía el mismo objetivo.

-Disculpa.- Una solemne voz de un hombre mayor se disculpó. Con el tono y la jovialidad que esperan que la otra persona ceda. Pero esa otra persona no era como las otras personas, y tomó el diario. El hombre endureció la voz -¿Disculpa?-

-Yo lo gané.-Fue la respuesta de Brian, que miraba el anaquel de revistas 'para caballeros' buscando la nueva edición de su revista habitual.

-Yo también leo ese periódico.- Insistió el hombre mayor.

-Yo no, pero si mi amigo.-

-Pero es el último.-

-Hay mas puestos.-

-Pero el más cercano está a mas de cinco cuadras.- El hombre hizo lastimera voz como queriendo denotar su edad y su condición, pero Brian seguía sin verlo. Embobado por las curvilíneas formas de una rubia bañada en chocolate de una portada.

-Pues apresúrate o tampoco lo encontrarás allá.- Dijo al fin hallándola, y decidiéndose también por la nueva revista de armas caseras y una de cocina experimental. Cuando tomó las ediciones (teniendo el cuidado de ocultar la 'candente' entre las otras dos) miró al fin al hombre, y dándose cuenta del bastón y su evidente edad avanzada, sonrió un poco –si fuese tú tomaría un taxi.- Pagó y se fue.

-¿Y así tratas a tus mayores?- dijo el hombre indignado. Y el otro agitó la mano a la distancia mostrando el desinterés de la supuesta brusquedad de su acción.

¿Quién puede juzgar a quien no comparte la misma escala moral que uno?

Por que los valores no son los mismos para todos, quizá al león le sirve la justicia de una comida donde todos tienen un pedazo de la presa, para el leopardo la bondad de compartir parte del botín con algún compañero que le ayudó en la cacería, para el licaón la igualdad en el clan… pero no para la hiena, ella se mide de un modo distinto. Y la igualdad radica en que quien gana la presa es la que se la lleva, la bondad que puede pasar si un compañero es herido y quizá no pueda alimentarse, la justicia de arrebatarle la comida a quien puede fácilmente cazar algo mas.

Porque es una descarada, y si caza o se lleva la comida de alguien mas, la come enfrente de la pobre víctima, jactándose tal vez ¿Quién dice que no?

Así como Brian, que en su vida se había interesado por los sucesos que ocurrían más allá de sus narices, de pronto se le vio leyendo el periódico mientras se alejaba lentamente del hombre que debió haber tomado sus pastillas para la presión tras el disgusto con el chico pálida piel.

Después de tratar de leer encabezados y conformarse con la sección de humor, dobló el diario y siguió caminando poniendo un poco de su interés en la calle y alguna otra cosa que fuese como las que había encontrado en el camino de ida. No halló nada.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo?-

-Un radio de frecuencia UHF, con salidas de 5.1 canales y entrada digital.- Leyó la nota de Spencer, y miró al hombre.

-Si, espere.- El hombre se sumergió entre torres de aparatos como un topo, y Brian imaginó que de pronto caía alguna televisión, sonrió. Al poco tiempo emergió con una caja de extraña apariencia. –Si, está listo. El costo está cubierto, quien sea que haya hecho esto es un experto, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido.- Dijo el hombre amenamente como para iniciar la conversación.

-Aja- lo tomó asintió un poco como queriendo agradecer y se dio la vuelta. No tenía nada que comentar, pues él apenas y podía nombrar mas de cinco aparatos de tecnología y en definitiva no podía llevar una conversación de computadoras, DVD's o… telefonía.

Para él la vida era mejor llevarla como viniera, sin atarse a gustos que podían llevarle a vicios hartantes, como Ian que no podía separarse mucho tiempo de casa porque sus programas se sucedían cada hora, Tala y su obsesión por estar 'enterado' devoraba el periódico apenas caía en sus manos, si alguien osaba molestarlo mientras veía el noticiero matutino, vespertino y/o nocturno desearía estar muerto… en cambio él no.

Bastaba con dar una vuelta por la calle y reírse de la desgracia ajena, o simplemente dejar que su mente normalmente intacta maquinara las infinitas posibilidades de cosas que podían pasarle a quien se cruzaba por su mirada.

La hiena es de lo más sencillo que hay, no requiere de vastos territorios para cazar, pues son compartidos entre los distintos grupos que se movilizan conforme las manadas van avanzando. Se contenta con madrigueras escarbadas en el suelo, los cachorros están a salvo y hay suficiente espacio para todos, si quiere pelear simplemente mordisquea al de a lado para tener un contrincante, si por el contrario quiere confort… hace lo mismo, y el otro entiende, se van retozando a lo largo de la sabana. No es un animal vistoso, de hecho no faltará quien diga que es feo, con esa extraña fisonomía en la que parece tener una joroba, un rabo mocho y patas dispares, todo forrado de una café-grisácea piel manchada que no tiene la intensidad de la piel rayada de la cebra o la elegancia del leopardo.

Sin embargo, es de los carnívoros más exitosos, deja a un lado la fanfarronería del león que depende directamente de la leona, o la delicadeza del guepardo que no puede romper sus propios límites porque se verá acabado. Es un depredador que triunfa por el medio de la sencillez y la desfachatez.

Cuando llegó a la casa, dejó el encargo en la mesa de la cocina, le entregó a Spencer el aparatejo que le llevó dos semanas construir, Tala solamente extendió la mano sin separar la mirada de la pequeña televisión de la cocina, pues Ian se había adueñado de la principal. Subió a su cuarto y se echó a la cama a revisar la compra del día, pensándolo bien quizá si tenía un pequeño gusto rutinario, esas publicaciones.

Pero todo ser tiene algo que se convierte en rutina, y eso era la suya, pero ni siquiera era como esas personas obsesivas que coleccionaban sus revistas por montones hasta que cubren la totalidad de su espacio vital, él las leía (o las veía considerando su pereza intelectual) y las desechaba.

-Ey Brian, la comida está lista coloca la mesa.-

-No.-

Hubo un silencio tras la respuesta. Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon en las escaleras, y sin duda era la señal de que Spencer subía con cara de molestia y la frase de reclamo para hacerlo trabajar. Abrió la puerta con fuerza -¿No?-

Brian se levantó con toda la calma del mundo. –No… tardaré mucho, nunca me dejas acabar.- Y salió pasando delante de Spencer sin darle ni una palabra, solo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa que dejó al otro con el reclamo atorado en la garganta.

Esa es una clave para entender la aparente sencillez de la hiena, porque mostrará sumisión, con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza baja se aleja cuando es descubierta por un carnívoro aparentemente superior.

Cuando Spencer se compuso de la confusión llegó a la cocina donde estaban los platos y cubiertos colocados en perfecto orden. –Tengo hambre.- Brian dijo sujetándose el estomago.

Spencer sonrió –Siempre terminas obedeciéndome Brian.-

En ese momento entraban Ian y Tala, -¿Qué hay de comer?-

Se sirvió todo y comieron entre discusiones y comentarios habituales, todo parecía ocupar el orden de siempre. En unos minutos, Tala diría que iba a revisar su correo en el café del centro, Ian que comenzaba su serie, Spencer que quería probar su radio, Brian se quedaría en la mesa a esperar que alguien le invitara a acompañarle o a que se le ocurriera algo mientras limpiaba la mesa y lavaba los trastes.

-Spencer, ¿podrías encargarte por hoy de la cocina? Hay algo importante que debo hacer.-

Estas palabras detuvieron en seco a todos, que miraron al de pelo lavanda con confusión escrita en cada sección de su cara.

-¿Tú tienes algo que hacer?- Ian preguntó.

Brian asintió, -Un asunto de extrema importancia.-

-¿Tú?- Tala insistió, pues no cabía de asombro.

-Aja- dijo el interrogado.

-¿Y se puede saber que es?- Spencer cuestionó.

-Te diré cuando regrese. ¿Puedes?-

El razonamiento de Brian usualmente era igual de lineal que el de Tyson, eso no era difícil de deducir, tenía un poco más de materia gris que normalmente funcionaba para cosas nada útiles o beneficiosas, pero la seriedad con la que hablaba convenció a todos. Spencer asintió dejando para después la revisión de su radio. Brian subió a su habitación y en menos de tres minutos se despedía avisando que no tardaría.

Pasaron cerca de hora y media, cuando él regresó. Spencer comenzaba a ocuparse de su aparato en medio de una impecable cocina, Tala tomaba café mientras leía e Ian estaba en medio de un ataque de frustración por que su programa había sido cambiado de horario.

Brian se sentó en la mesa de la cocina que estaba invadida de cables, tornillos, herramientas y el radio, además de Spencer que lo revisaba minuciosamente. -No quedó- dijo casualmente.

-¿No?- contestó Brian mientras se llenaba un vaso con agua.

-¿Y a dónde fuiste?-

Brian volteó a verlo, de un solo trago terminó su bebida y mientras bajaba el vaso, sonrió. La misma sonrisa que había dejado confundido a Spencer cuando iba a reclamarle. -Solo a demostrarte que eres tú quien me obedece.- Dejó escapar esa risa de burla que Spencer tan bien conocía y salió aprisa por la puerta.

El rubio se quedó mascando las palabras de su amigo, y todo tomó sentido. Con absoluta candidez había caído en el juego, pues Brian hizo que Spencer realizara su trabajo, con una simple y sencilla mentira. Y eso lo enfureció, y corrió a su cuarto, lo halló con doble llave, bajó a tomar el manojo de llaves de la casa y no lo halló. Entendió que Brian se lo había llevado en el camino.

-Abre ahora mismo para que pueda matarte.-

-Y dicen que yo soy el imbécil.- Se escucho la burlona voz desde adentro.

Esto enfureció más a Spencer que parecía destrozar la puerta con cada golpe.

-¿No deberías decir algo?- Ian preguntó ante el escándalo, recostado en la alfombra de la sala viendo la Tv mientras Tala estaba sentado en el sillón.

Tala se asomó por encima de su café. -¿Qué parezco? ¿su papá?- y siguió con su cafeínica bebida y el periódico al lado.

Spencer se cansó de gritar y patear, además de escuchar la patentada risa sarcástica de Brian. Que, en efecto, había demostrado estar un paso delante de él.

Igual que la hiena, que después de su acto de sumisión se aleja, pero vuelve a la carga con un plan más elaborado, y casi siempre termina llevándose todo. Ay de aquel que sea víctima de sus tretas, se quedará engañado y sin comida, lo único que la hiena le dejará será el eco de su risa a la distancia.

* * *

Qué tan cuerda suena?

Saludos!


	3. Mangosta

Kaixo! al fin puedo subir esta tercera historia.

GRACIAS por todo y jeje, creo que esta no era tan obvia. Espero sus opiniones.

* * *

Azoociación número tres.

**Mangosta**

El peligro está al frente, cualquier movimiento en falso, alguna defensa baja o reflejos lentos serán la perdición. Los ojos se encuentran, las miradas viajan en cada punto del cuerpo del contrario si se adelantan a los movimientos pueden salvar la vida…

O ganar la última porción del desayuno.

Los palillos son las armas, y la rapidez la última opción. Ahí están los pequeños pedazos de pescado dejando escapar su aroma delicioso. Los ojos de uno van a la izquierda, igual los del otro, luego a la derecha y se encuentran, de pronto los del más pequeño brincan en un instante a la izquierda de nuevo y cuando los del contrario van a imitar el movimiento la mano del primero se lanza sobre la comida, ganándola.

-¡Daichi! Eso es injusto, me engañaste.-

-Jajaja, error-te gané. ¿O no abuelo?-

El mayor de los Granger mira a Tyson y, cierra los ojos con solemnidad. –Lo siento muchacho, pero la verdad es la verdad. Te ganó con todas las de la ley. Resígnate.-

-¡Abuelo! ¿de lado de quien estás?- Pero el abuelo ya se ha dado a la fuga para alejarse cuanto antes de las discusiones de esos dos. Y al darse cuenta se enoja. -¡Daichi te mataré!-

El pequeño pelirrojo se va corriendo engañándolo de nuevo al meterse sin previsión en el armario cerca de las escaleras, Tyson sigue corriendo sin darse cuenta de que persigue solo al viento.

Escapar de un marabú atolondrado es cosa fácil, para esos casos basta con la velocidad, la inteligencia no es completamente necesaria para ella, puede tener muchos depredadores pero sólo pocos son los que en verdad son de temer.

Para la mangosta, ese animal que parece una rata y habita en tierras asiáticas, vive de su velocidad. Es de los pocos que siendo presa puede darle la vuelta a la balanza y convertirse en el predador del cazador. Y aunque es proeza de la que pocos se jactan, no muchos le reconocen esa cualidad.

Daichi Sumeragi es como ella, porque siendo el más pequeño del equipo es casi ley que le cuelguen cualquier etiqueta que caiga en la categoría de 'sobrante' o innecesario. O el que está sólo para llenar el hueco.

De lo que no se dan cuenta todos, es que es de los más fuertes, quizá no en términos de inteligencia como Kenny, de suspicacia como Rei, o… bueno, en los que sea que se maneje a Kai. Y compite por el más animado como Max o el más explosivo-comelón como Tyson, pero en palabras concretas, esas dos cosas no son cualidades que alguien pueda nombrar como 'útiles'.

Tyson pasa casi una hora buscando en el piso de arriba, mientras el pelirrojo ya está viendo Tv en espera de los demás compañeros del equipo. Cuando Tyson escucha que Max y Rei han llegado va a su encuentro y se topa con Daichi, mira a donde ha estado buscando inútilmente y luego a las tres envolturas de golosinas que delatan que ya lleva un rato ahí.

Tyson se ahoga con su coraje y no puede decirle nada. -Chicos, ¿listos para entrenar?-

-¿Qué te pasó Tyson?- Max pregunta sorprendido de la cara de su amigo, pues parece que acaba de correr una maratón.

-Nada, Maxi, nada. Vamos.-

-¿Vienes Daichi?- pregunta Rei.

El aludido parece levantar las orejas y mira a Tyson con una enorme sonrisa –Claro, si no quien le dará su paliza a Tyson.-

Ese lugar es como la jungla hindú, hay presas, cazadores y animales con los que bien se puede lidiar. La mangosta vive en ambientes así, no es de esos temerosos como el ciervo que viven bajo tensión día y noche por miedo de que el depredador aparezca detrás de cualquier arbusto, ni es como los que disponen de las vidas de otros como los tigres que solo se preocupan de otro congénere.

La mangosta puede dormir tranquilamente algunas horas y alardear de que es cazadora, aún con su pequeño tamaño y su aspecto que parece indefenso. Es ambas cosas, uno de los mejores ejemplos del equilibrio.

-Ey Daichi, ¿batallas contra mi?- Max mueve su lanzador frente a él.

Daichi entrecierra los ojos, razona si no tiene hambre y muestra los dientes en una sonrisa. –Vamos, perderás y después podré vencer a Tyson.-

Max al sentir el reto disminuye un poco la sonrisa. -¿Perderé? En tus sueños amigo.-

Ambos se colocan y lanzan, uno no es reto verdadero para el otro y no por que no lo considere oponente sino porque simplemente no tienen interés en derrotarlo, gane quien gane se restregarán la victoria y dejarán de hablar de ella en menos de cinco minutos.

Aquí, esta mangosta ve a su opuesto como algún simio gibón, no es ni cazador ni presa, el mono hace su vida y la mangosta la suya. Y tienen utilidad mutua porque los demás compañeros del mono sirven de vigías para un enemigo común.

Curiosa situación, es lo que sucede. -¿Qué ese no es Kai?- pregunta Max mirando a lo lejos.

Todos estiran los cuellos y divisan a su capitán recostado en la base del tronco de un árbol. –Si, si es.- Tyson va caminando al encuentro de su compañero.

Kai se acerca caminando con calma detrás de Tyson, llega directo con Kenny que nervioso muestra la pantalla de su computadora. –Max, esa defensa comienza a decaer, Tyson y Rei batallen.-

Como se han acostumbrado no es una petición, y hacen lo que Kai dice. Tras la batalla (en la que resulta ganador Tyson) Kenny y Kai discuten los resultados, Hilary llega y Daichi entra a modo alerta, he aquí un enemigo con el que uno se puede divertir, y no que ella sea una villana que quiere conquistar el mundo (como algunos que se podrían nombrar) pero digamos, que es de aquellos que mas que arruinar al día, lo alegran a su modo.

-Eh, ¿alguien se dio cuenta? Ya se nubló. Hilary, eres como una bruja del clima.-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Sólo prométeme que no me electrocutarás.- Daichi se burla de nuevo, sentadito al lado de Max.

Hilary finge que no le importa y deposita lo que trae para la comida en la cocina, sale y se acerca en silencio para golpear a Daichi. Está a pocos metros y siente la victoria en sus nudillos, el pelirrojo no ha movido ni un solo dedo. Tal parece que esta vez la chica podrá vengarse.

Y justo cuando está a mínima distancia, se lanza con todo y Daichi ya preparado para el ataque de ella se inclina al frente quitándose de su camino y haciendo que ella se golpeé directo en el piso. –¡Jajaja! ¿pensaste que podías ganarme? Ni en tus sueños.-

El buitre bengalí a veces trata de cazar a la mangosta, pero ella es (usualmente) demasiado rápida para él, y además, como a la mangosta le gusta divertirse. Se tira de panza en pleno campo abierto esperando que sea el buitre el que la divise, si es el caso espera con paciencia. El ave se acerca lentamente asegurándose que es su presa, y cuando está a punto de asestar el picotazo mortal, la mangosta sale disparada entre las plantas aprovechando sus rápidos reflejos. Dejando al buitre frustrado y confundido, o como en este caso con un enorme dolor por el golpe.

-¡Daichi me las vas a pagar!- Hilary se soba el golpe y corre tras el niño, Tyson recordando que le debe una se una a la chica en la persecución. Las cosas se ven mal para esta mangosta, hay que imaginar al buitre bengalí y a una civeta uniendo fuerzas para perseguir a este pequeño carnívoro. Puede burlar a uno u otro separados pero juntos, está perdida.

Lo acorralan en la sala, no tiene para donde escabullirse ni que lanzarles. Cierra los ojos imaginando su doloroso fin, cuando el timbre de la casa detiene a todos. Hilary se para justo enfrente de Daichi para impedir su escape mientras Tyson acude a la entrada. Él se va y no regresa. Y no regresa. Y no regresa.

-¿Tyson?- pregunta Hilary confundida de su tardanza. -¿Quién es?-

Daichi está a punto de aprovechar el momento de confusión para la retirada pero ve entrar a Tyson con gesto confundido, bueno eso no es mucha novedad para él pero ver a la persona que le sigue si es digno de detenerse. Tala Ivanov hace acto de aparición.

-¿Tú?- la mangosta ha entrado a modo alerta, está ante un verdadero depredador. Bueno, ése mismo que es como él, puede ser cazador y presa por igual.

-Chicos, los estamos esperando.- Max aparece seguido de Rei y Kenny.

-Hiwatari.- Tala pregunta o afirma, mirándolos.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- se escucha la voz de Kai que no ha aparecido aún.

-Dijeron que estabas aquí, ¿me estás evitando?-

-Genio- se le escucha decir mientras se aleja, Tala no está dispuesto a dejar que se escabulla y se adelanta para alcanzarlo, pero Rei y Max que parecen ni percatarse de la tensión entre los dos rusos, lo detienen y le llenan de preguntas sobre la situación de su equipo, sus razones de estar ahí y lo invitan a sentarse. El otro aturdido por tanta atención no puede ir por su compatriota para solucionar su asunto.

Todos se quedan ahí en la sala, menos Kai y Daichi, el primero porque no quiere estar ahí y el segundo porque no está tranquilo cerca de Tala. Kai va a sentarse junto a la poza de agua para disfrutar el silencio, Daichi va a aprovechar a Kai. Porque es como el tigre de bengala, el máximo depredador ve a la pequeña mangosta como un insignificante pedazo de carne, ni para calmar un poco el hambre. Así que se le ignora completamente.

Y este tigre tiene la misma función que el mono gibón, anuncia a tiempo la llegada del otro depredador. Kai está acostado leyendo, Daichi brincoteando en completo silencio a distancia segura (porque eso si, hay que respetar el espacio tolerado y la paz del tigre). Entonces Kai baja su libro y cierra los ojos mientras gruñe un poco.

La serpiente está aquí.

El enemigo verdadero de la mangosta, la cobra. Pues es esa letal serpiente la enemiga natural del mamífero, y ese mamífero es el perfecto opuesto de la cobra, aunque ella es conocida por su veneno mortal y sus ágiles reflejos, nuestro pequeño carnívoro rivaliza en velocidad, además que tiene a su favor la notable inmunidad a los venenos. Esta mangosta devora cobras.

Aunque la cobra, también come mangosta.

-Demonios Hiwatari, ¿darás la cara o qué?-

-¿O qué? ¿qué quieres?-

-Quiero batallar.- Daichi se planta entre Kai y Tala.

Kai sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras se vuelve a recostar. La mangosta tiende a ser la que busca a la cobra, le gustan las emociones fuertes y tiene hambre.

-¿Batallar contigo enano?- La cobra no siempre está en disposición.

La mangosta no se cansa de insistir. -¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane de nuevo?- Y normalmente recurre a la provocación.

-Vete al diablo, tuviste suerte esa vez.- La cobra (por orgullo, dignidad o inseguridad es que no cede).

-¿Y crees que la vuelva a tener?- Pero esta mangosta no cederá ahora que ha visualizado una contrincante y potencial cena.

-¿Pelearán?-

-Van a pelear.-

El resto de la fauna va a reunirse a contemplar el espectáculo, la confrontación de ambos contrarios es algo digno de contemplarse, porque no es una batalla donde haya empates si uno pierde va con ello su vida. Por que el que quiera retirarse a media pelea, será la comida del que decide quedarse.

Rei funge como árbitro, Max, Kenny, Tyson y Hilary de espectadores visuales, Kai sólo auditivo pues sigue con los ojos cerrados.

Aquí es donde las cualidades de la mangosta se muestran completamente, se quita la imagen del pequeño carnívoro burlón y desinteresado, ahora ha de probar porque es que ha conseguido lo que ni los 'mamíferos superiores' han logrado, ganar un mano a mano con una letal serpiente.

Se miran a los ojos, inician la competencia, los veloces movimiento van de un lado a otro, delante detrás, golpe esquivado, golpe recibido. Un rasguño, una mordida, choque y golpe. Nadie se rendirá.

De pronto, la mangosta se queda tensa mientras la cobra se ha erguido a todo.

Daichi guarda distancia mientras Tala está listo para embestir, segundos donde todos contienen la respiración incapaces de predecir quien hará que. Al fin, la cobra se lanza como flecha directo al pecho de la mangosta.

Tala ha lanzado su glacial ataque.

La muerde en la pata.

El trazo de hielo ha golpeado a Daichi.

Pero la mangosta ha divisado el punto ciego de la cobra, la cabeza está desprotegida.

El momento indefenso de wolborg una vez que ha atacado.

La misma situación, la misma debilidad, el mismo aprovechamiento.

La mangosta muerde directo en la cabeza.

Daichi lanza su mejor ataque.

La cobra está inmóvil, ya no puede atacar solo se retuerce mientras lanza latigazos con su cuerpo que la mangosta soporta muy bien.

Daichi es el único que queda en el plato una vez que Tala ha sido lanzado lejos.

-Estúpido.- Dice Kai mientras Tala se queda mudo de asombro, se suponía que eso no debía pasar, pero el mono de la montaña, el salvaje pelirrojo hiperactivo que no valía la pena ni nombrar lo había vencido.

Otra vez.

-Ey, Hiwatari ¡no he terminado contigo!- Tala (para ahorrarse la humillación) va tras Kai.

Y el resto sigue sin palabras contemplando el triunfo de su más pequeño compañero ante uno de los contrincantes de mas temer. Ese mono gibón, ese buitre y esa civeta, que fueron la burla de la mangosta aún siendo más fuertes, más grandes y supuestamente más arriba en la cadena que ella. La admiran.

Si, por un momento, el gran tri campeón, la super porrista, el niño que todos quieren… admiran al que nadie consideró jamás.

* * *

Ikusi arte!


	4. Camaleón

Kaixo! Lista la cuarta, la verdad es que estaba planeado para otro animal-personaje, pero recién visité a un amigo que me hizo recordar al personaje y la misma asociación, sé quizá suene tonto pero me quedé con la idea tan fija que se me hizo más agradable así.

Reviews sin poder replicar por fuera.

-valentine1viko. Gracias! jejeje, no te preocupes, Tala si está contemplado y ya tengo la idea solo que aún no la aterrizo del todo. ¿Qué tiene de malo Daichi? jajaja, no te culpo no a muchos les agrada y yo de por si casi nunca escribo algo exclusivo de él. Mis saludos!

* * *

Azoociación número cuatro.

**Camaleón**

¿Qué hay más dinámico y multifacético que un camaleón? Quizá la jibia, pero ahí se habla de un pez que en ocasiones no puede controlar la explosividad de sus colores y terminan siendo su perdición; lo que podría pasar con un camaleón ciego, pero ahora no es el caso. Aunque mas de uno dirá que éste bien puede estar ciego.

Depende de su color para pasar inadvertido para la presa y el cazador, pero también para sobresalir de entre otros de su especie y atraer quizá atenciones o pareja, lo que sea… o pasa completamente desapercibido cuando debe o es la explosión de colores más grande del lugar cuando lo necesita (o quiere).

-¿Qué dicen chicos?- Kenny esperaba las animadas respuestas de sus amigos, no se hicieron esperar. Tyson, Hilary y Max fueron los más escandalosos, Rei no se alegró tanto sorprendiendo a mas de uno.

Pero nadie preguntó la razón, simplemente se despidieron momentáneamente para alistarse en ese improvisado viaje a la playa para descansar después de una agitada semana y pareciera igual celebrar la ausencia de su gruñón compañero. Rei que para ese entonces dormitaba en casa de Tyson se quedó solo en la sala mientras los demás hasta parecía que dejaban nubes de polvo en su apresurada salida. Suspiró y se levantó con calma.

-Esto será genial, no entiendo porque no se me había ocurrido a mi. Por suerte ni Daichi ni Kai están, la gloria, ¿no lo crees Rei?- nadie le respondió -¿Rei?- confundido de seguir sin respuesta se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto, no vio a su amigo. Fue buscando de cuarto en cuarto tratando de hallarlo sin éxito. Se encogió de hombros y continuó la búsqueda de su toalla y traje de baño, no tardó mucho pero si lo exacto como para que la preocupación verdaderamente lo incomodara pues en ningún momento apareció el chino. Armada su mochila se motivó a hallarlo realmente, no era de Rei desaparecer así.

Recorriendo de nuevo el camino de un rato atrás y con los mismos resultados, casi estaba por rendirse pero lo encontró sentado en el pórtico que daba al jardín. -Te estaba buscando Rei ¿no oíste? Y yo que pensé que oías aún mejor que el mono loco de Daichi.- Rió Tyson, pero de inmediato percibió que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, había algo extraño. -¿Rei?- Se acercó con cautela.

Grises, cafés, marrones y pardos son las tonalidades que adquiere cuando ha de acercarse a algo sin el objetivo de comerlo, cuando quiere saber del proceder del ser que atrae su atención o para conocer sus intenciones. No desaparece del todo.

-¿Qué pasa Tyson?- se escuchó una apagada voz.

-Exactamente eso amigo ¿qué pasa?- Tyson preguntó acercándose. Rei lo miró abriendo un poco mas los ojos, y giró la cabeza.

-Nada.-

Tyon arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso hasta Rei lo veía como un tonto? Era obvio que no se tragaría esa mentira. –Vamos Rei, no esperarás que te crea, ¿qué pasa?-

Rei le dio la espalda y suspiró, pero se negó a darle una respuesta, Tyson se malhumoró.

Los colores se suceden igual que sus estados de ánimo, de la prudencia de las tonalidades térreas, de pronto puede comenzar a estallar en colores brillantes expresando su situación, ahora está molesto.

-Rei ¿qué es lo que…-

-¡¡TYSON!!- se escuchó el grito de Hilary resonando en todo rincón de la casa.

Los dos amigos se levantaron de inmediato con la fuerza del llamado, Rei se adelantó con la intención de zafarse del interrogatorio pero Tyson le dijo al pasar a su lado. –Ni creas que lo olvidaré, vas a decirme lo que te pasa.-

Rei solo se quedó mirándolo, y continuó el paso tratando de acelerar y separarse de Tyson, halló a Kenny, Hilary y Max en la entrada. –Vamos, vamos papá nos espera.-

-Chicos, apúrense me está volviendo loco.- Kenny se quejaba mientras Max lo sujetaba por el hombro y agitaba un brazo atrayendo su atención.

Rei y Tyson sonrieron, se miraron y Tyson se adelantó pero Rei no se movió, los demás se quedaron viéndole. –No estoy de humor, me quedo hoy. Además no he preparado nada.- Dijo tratando de ocultar la trampa en sus palabras.

Tyson también sonrió.

Pareciera tan volátil como la jibia de la que se hablaba al principio, pasa de un tono a otro, pero es inteligente, el camaleón (en la mayoría de las ocasiones) prevé ese cambio de colores en su piel, están calculados para que la situación vaya de acuerdo a su conveniencia. Si es para esconderse del enemigo, para cazar algún insecto desprevenido o como se mencionaba, para llamar la atención de algo.

-No te preocupes amigo, me adelanté a eso y ya preparé tus cosas. Además, el abuelo va con nosotros y sabes que nadie se queda solo.- Ahí estaba, la situación planeada y el resultado esperado. Pues a Rei no le quedó de otra mas que terminar cediendo.

En el camino, todos estaban demasiado excitados sobre lo que harían, era fin de semana y acaban de terminar su semana de exámenes, con resultados variados pero con el mismo cansancio intelectual y emocional de quien ha terminado una dura jornada. Hilary hablaba sobre la necesidad de un bronceado más profundo, Kenny de un castillo de arena y la falta que le haría Daichi, Max de lo 'súper' que sería que su papá fuera con ellos, Tyson metía su cuchara un poco en las conversaciones de los otros burlándose de Hilary, ofreciéndole ayuda a Kenny y contento de que Max estuviera tan feliz, pero no por eso dejó de percibir la falta de palabra de Rei.

Pues el camaleón no solo tiene la diversidad en la piel y sus tonos, pues con esa otra peculiaridad de la visión compuesta puede mantener una perfecta contemplación de 360º del mundo, un ojo puesto en algo y el otro en otra cosa. Así por lo regular nada escapa de su atención, y (una vez mas) sale a denotar su dinamismo, puede estarse saboreando la cena y vigilando al ave de quien puede ser bocado. Todo está medido.

A Tyson lo consideraban el más obtuso del grupo, quizá compitiendo con Daichi pero tendían a no darle mucho crédito intelectual. Quizá no estaban del todo equivocados, pero compensaba ese supuesto déficit con la empatía que le había hecho ganar tanta gente a su lado, quizá tardaría el cuádruple de tiempo resolviendo algún problema lógico comparado con Kai, pero Kai tardaría lo mismo que Tyson o mas en identificar alguna preocupación o aflicción en sus compañeros. Tyson los percibía casi de inmediato. Y bien podía tener la sonrisa y la burla para Daichi y Hilary, las locas ideas para realizar con Max, el gesto burdo y otro tanto de afán de molestar para Kai, además de la serenidad para hablar con Rei.

Todo en uno. Y podía pasar de una cosa a otra en cuestión de milisegundos.

-¡Llegamos! ¿quién viene al agua?- Max dijo y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo al agua.

Todos sonrieron de verlo tan exaltado, pero no lo siguieron, pusieron manos a la obra para instalar sus cosas. Montaron las dos sombrillas, bajaron las hieleras con comida y bebidas, algunas sillas playeras y ahora si, a disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Apenas notaron que nada mas había que hacer, se dispusieron a divertirse, el abuelo corrió a hacer una exhibición de supuesto kendo, el papá de Max sacó su periódico y se recostó para leer, Kenny intentó hacer lo mismo pero Tyson lo arrastró al agua. Hilary iba detrás de ellos pero notó que Rei no la seguía. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, pero hace mucho calor. En un rato los alcanzo.-

Hilary sonrió y corrió con los otros, que ya habían tomado a Max por los hombros y lo hundieron mas de una vez en venganza por no haber ayudado. Las risas se escuchaban al máximo, cuando comenzaron a parecer pasitas por la acción del agua en la piel, Hilary y Tyson salieron, ella se echó sobre su toalla a asolearse, Tyson corrió a la primer hielera y sacó un sándwich. Rei estaba en silencio aparentemente leyendo, pero Tyson notó que la revista era de música, y Rei en definitiva no leía eso. Fingió que comía y le ignoraba, pero de reojo trataba de hallar la razón de su estado.

La gama neutra se presenta cada que planea el acercamiento curioso, mide el terreno primero con esa mirada bifocal, después el movimiento lento se lleva a cabo. Hay quien dice que puede pasar horas en una sola posición para hacer esa mimetización perfecta, se mueve algunos centímetros con lentitud de caracol, pero seguridad de halcón. La pata poco a poco alcanzando una rama, una vez sujeto a ella pasa la otra y así y así, puede avanzar ridículamente lento pero hay precisión en todo.

Rei estaba completamente desconectado del mundo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que en su desesperación por hallar un pretexto para que no lo cuestionaran cargó con la revista de música de Max. Así que fingía leer mientras su mente divagaba en sus ansias y melancolía.

Tyson mientras, aprovechando eso de que ya nadie le prestaba atención mientras devoraba su alimento, fue reduciendo espacios con Rei. Al grado de que para el quinto sándwich ya estaba a menos de diez centímetros, Rei había quedado entre las sillas y él así que no había ruta de escape.

-¿Cuál es la canción número uno del topten?- preguntó de la nada haciendo a Rei soltar la revista por la sorpresa.

-Eh, uh… ¿topten?- Rei no halló como salir del callejón sin salida al que lo orilló Tyson.

Así es el ataque del camaleón, más rápido que la vista. Esa lentitud aparente se contrarresta con la velocidad con que su lengua entra y sale de su boca atrapando a la presa, pues ella ni siquiera supo que le pasó cuando ya está en la boca del reptil.

-Aja, veo que de pronto te interesa la música electrónica. ¿No? ¿O esa de que es?-

-Ah… yo… ¿Qué quieres Tyson?- Rei se rindió en su fingir.

-Ya sabes, ¿qué pasa contigo?-

Rei repitió la mirada lateral para evitar los ojos de su amigo. Se sentía avergonzado de su actitud, pues pensaba que los demás dirían que era estúpido e irracional, pero era algo que él no podía dejar de sentir.

-Yo…-

-¿Tú?- Tyson presionó.

-Extraño China.- Dijo derrotado de expresar lo que le había hecho actuar así. Mantuvo la mirada baja y los ojos entrecerrados sabiendo (o creyendo saber) lo que seguía, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía ser posible que su amigo se riera, pero a sus ojos que sus amigos supieran que echaba de menos su tierra natal podía ser motivo de risas pues él había dejado China por voluntad propia la primera vez, y ahora viajaba cada que tenía vacaciones en la escuela.

Para su sorpresa no hubo risa, solo una mano en el hombro. Y la mirada comprensiva de su amigo. –Te entiendo.-

Ese camaleón de fría paciencia y ataque de relámpago puede pasar en un segundo a un camaleón atolondrado o pasivo, que se petrifica en su rama y que puede dejar que insectos pasen por él pensando que es una parte más del árbol. No le interesa la comida ya, simplemente quiere descansar.

-¿Tú?-

-Vamos amigo, no es la gran sorpresa no pudiste ir en las vacaciones anteriores por los cursos a los que tuviste que ir, llevas mas de cinco meses sin ver a tus amigos. Y las cartas en verdad me dan flojera, no son lo mismo.-

-Pero pensé que creerías que era algo tonto.-

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Kai?- Tyson respondió, y se levantó. –Ven, vamos a nadar, el agua está mejor que nunca.-

Rei asintió y sonrió. Era casi milagroso lo que el 'obeso, torpe y egocéntrico campeón mundial' podía hacer con pocas palabras, quizá no podía tener las ideas espectaculares de Kenny, la energía siempre contagiosa de Max, las bromas de Daichi, esa reacia y amable dictadura de Hilary, la descarnada pero sincera visión de Kai… de hecho bien podía tenerlos, pero en nivel leve y combinado, Tyson era quien en verdad había hecho posible ese grupo.

Rei lo siguió contento con esa realización, y más tranquilo pues aunque sabía que no podía ir en ese momento, al menos el apoyo mostrado por su amigo le consolaba un tanto. Jugaron otro par de horas, salieron a comer y descansaron casi otra hora. Cuando el sol se ponía decidieron que era momento de irse, empacaron de nuevo todo y subieron al carro.

En el dojo, hallaron una situación algo tensa. Hiro y Kai estaban en los extremos más opuestos que había de la sala, la televisión estaba encendida pero nadie la veía. Cuando escucharon los ruidos que hicieron mientras entraban, Hiro se levantó aliviado de ya no estar a solas con Kai.

-¿Dónde estaban?-

-En la playa muchacho, llegas tarde y te perdiste de un gran día, nadamos mucho y la comida fue sensacional, vas mejorando Hilary.- El abuelo sonrió bajando una hielera. Max y su papá, descargaron y se quedaron a cenar. De pronto la solitaria casa Granger se llenó de vitalidad.

Tyson se dio cuenta que Rei estaba mucho mejor, y dejó de preocuparse por él. Los demás degustaban la cena y platicaban de cómo les había parecido el día, como de costumbre en la orilla que daba a la salida del jardín, Kai fingía ser parte. Pero en verdad su atención estaba afuera, se contentaba con que no lo molestaran.

Y usualmente así sucedía, nadie rompía ese acuerdo silencioso, pero en ocasiones a Tyson le daba por quebrarlo. Se levantó y llegó al lado del papá de Max que era el más cercano a Kai, le pidió que cambiaran de lugares y el señor Tate no se contrapuso. Al percatarse Kai le dio una mirada de reojo midiendo sus intenciones.

Pero claro que no todos tienen los ojos compuestos del camaleón, y ni el más aguzado cazador puede superar esa cualidad del multicolor reptil. El camaleón no tiene la osadía de muchos, pero no por eso deja de defenderse y tratar de mostrar su superioridad, aunque solo sea para mantenerle a raya y demostrar que 'está ahí'.

Kai movió un poco la cabeza mientras Tyson casualmente se servía otro vaso de refresco y lo sorbía haciendo ruidos innecesarios. Kai trató de ignorarlo, y le dio la espalda colocándose los audífonos y bloqueando todo lo demás. Pero Tyson no se rindió, y lo hizo más fuerte a sabiendas que Kai no escuchaba jamás música con el volumen tan alto.

El cambio de colores de nuevo, la batalla de los camaleones no es física ni de contacto como el promedio de las especies, sino de despliegue fanfarrón pero seguro. Así como los urogallos o esas vistosas aves del paraíso, procuran evitar la confrontación directa para ahorrarse daños innecesarios. Muestran los colores más vistosos que tienen y se paran frente al oponente mostrándolos esperando que el enemigo se sienta amenazado y se retire.

Tyson al ver que no tenía éxito, dejó de hacerlo pero no se rindió. Le habló (aquello que parecía superar al máximo dicho acuerdo). -¿Kai?-

-…-

-¿Kai?-

-…-

-¡Kai!-

-¿Hn?-

-¿No quieres refresco?-

-…-

-¿Kai?-

-No, Tyson no quiero refresco.-

-¿De verdad?-

-…-

-¿Kai?-

-Nye.-

-¿Algo de comer?-

-Agh. Svidanie.- Dijo, se levantó y se fue. Los demás no se sorprendieron, era de Kai irse sin mas despedida que esa palabra, y miraron a Tyson, tampoco esa era sorpresa. Aunque en verdad nadie se ofendía, ese hartar al otro era parte del juego entre Kai y Tyson, a veces ganaba uno y a veces otro.

Pues todas esas habilidades a veces no le aseguran el triunfo, pero eso no le quita calidad. Ya que como se ha demostrado, sabe identificar situaciones y salir adelante en todas ellas, gracias a (ante todo) su dinamismo, igual que Tyson. Que le dirán mil y un cosas, ciertas quizá pero eso no opaca las otras miles de características que tiene, que quizá no reconozcan porque son tan bien disimuladas que se mimetizan con su persona y a las que todos se acostumbran, pero cuando las muestra a todo lo que da, sorprende a mas de uno.

* * *

Ok, aquí peco de ver todo con buenos ojos. Pero después de leer el penúltimo capítulo del fic '10 miles in your shoes' me dio una nueva perspectiva del personaje de Tyson, y ya saben que casi siempre no hablo muy bien de él en mis historias. Ikusi arte!


	5. Cóndor

Kaixo! este capítulo es piloto. Rondando las historias que he subido y las que he desechado, creo que quiero probar una nueva forma de asociar. Agradecería de sobremanera sus opiniones como para saber que más hacer, o simplemente si no hay problema que siga experimentando.

Dedicado a **Haro kzoids** porque de un capítulo de su historia 'En busca de recuerdos' leí de la canción de la que aquí hablo.

La cual por cierto, a la letra a la que me refiero aquí (porque entendí que hay varias versiones) es la de Armando Robles Godoy (la hallé en wikipedia). Si pudiesen darle una leída para mas o menos a ver si llega mi idea... es todo.

GRACIAS!

* * *

Azooociación número cinco.

**Cóndor **

'_Había una vez un…' _

-Kai, ¿cómo dices que se llama esto?-

Kai separa la cabeza de su computadora, ve lo que Tala le muestra y no puede evitar levantar la mirada. –Eres tan idiota como Tyson, van tres veces que te lo he dicho: un ñan-dú.- Y regresa a su trabajo.

Tala se queda mirando la imagen de la revista que compró en el viaje que hicieron apenas la semana pasada a Chile. Asiente y vuelve a escribir.

'_Había una vez un ñandú que picoteaba el campo lleno de piedras buscando comida, de pronto un par de patas se cruzaron en su camino. _

_-¿Te importa? Preguntó el ñandú al… guan…alpa…..-' _

-Kai, ¿ésta es una llama, una alpaca o una vicuña… o un guanaco?-

Kai no levanta la mirada esta vez, azota la taza de su café y sin mirarle le sisea. –Vicuña: enana, llama: orejas grandes, alpaca: camello deforme.-

Tala asiente de nuevo y toma el lápiz con el que ha estado intentando escribir.

'_-¿Te importa? Preguntó el ñandú a la llama que se interponía en su camino.-_

_-¿Te importa a tí? Aquí comemos mi amigo y yo.-_

_El ñandú miró a la llama y a la vicuña que la acompañaba, se rió –¿Ésa…?'_

-¿Una llama puede ser amiga de una vicuña?- Pregunta sin dirigirse específicamente a Kai. Aunque la intención es evidente no habiendo nadie mas en ese momento en la cocina.

Mas esta vez Kai no contesta, se coloca los audífonos y le sube a todo al reproductor de música de la computadora. Tala entrecierra los ojos sabiendo que si le dice cualquier ofensa será lanzada solamente al viento, él no la escuchará.

-¿Qué hay su señoría? ¿qué dice el imperio Hiwatari? ¿las bolsas están en niveles tan bajos como tú?- Spencer entra burlándose (como es habitual) de la estatura de Kai, mientras Ian lo sigue.

-Si Kai, ¿o es que nos extrañabas tanto que no te has ido aún? Llevas casi una semana aquí.-

Kai ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Los dos se sienten unos tontos porque todo su sarcasmo repasado por media hora sirvió para nada. Spencer se da cuenta de Tala y se acerca a él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Escribo- Dice secamente sin mirarlo, está concentrado en las imágenes de su revista.

Spencer se encoge de hombros y va con Ian, le baja el cereal que está en la alacena más alta. El otro le agradece dándole un codazo que Spencer le devuelve dejándolo en el piso con un futuro moretón. Después es turno de Ian hacer su parte, saca la verdura que se localiza en el cajón inferior del refrigerador. Aunque esta vez no hay expresión física, la ausencia de ofensa es suficiente agradecimiento mutuo. –Sí pueden ser amigos.- Se dice Tala en voz baja. Y regresa a su escrito.

'_El ñandú miró a la llama y a la vicuña que la acompañaba, se rió –¿Ésa es tu amiga? Parece tu mascota.-_

_La vicuña dio un paso adelante pero no se veía muy amenazadora, el ñandú rió mas pero la llama se adelantó al ñandú y le dijo a su amiga –¿Sabías que los y las ñandúes se parecen tanto que a veces ellos se creen ellas?-_

_El ñandú dejó de reír y se esponjó todo el plumaje. -¿Cuál es tu problema orejona?-_

_La llama se irguió mas y dejó ver que superaba por un poco al ñandú, además era mucho más corpulenta. –Yo si soy un macho. ¿Tú?-_

_El ñandú inclinó un poco la cabeza y cuando se le ocurrió algo sonrió. –Y entonces no deberías ser un…-' _

-¿Cómo se le dice al macho de la llama?- pregunta Tala esperando que alguno de sus compañeros pudiera dar una respuesta medianamente inteligente, el de la educación de internado en el extranjero estaba ignorándole; los otros dos, aunque no era unos analfabetos como casi puede imaginar a Brian, no son las piezas más brillantes del reducido espacio intelectual de la casa.

Spencer e Ian se miran, parece que quieren leer la respuesta en los ojos del otro, finalmente Ian se retira el pan de la boca y expresa. -¿Llamo?-

De pronto Spencer le da un zape que hace que tire la leche de su tazón sobre la barra donde desayunan. –Tarado, ¿llamo?-

-Gata-gato, zorra-zorro, llama…-

-…llamo.- Completa Spencer no pudiendo negar la lógica de la respuesta.

-¿Vaca-vaco? ¿águila-águilo?- Pregunta Brian entrando a la cocina. –Son unos completos imbéciles.-

-¿Entonces cómo es?- Ian le cuestiona.

El otro se queda perplejo. Mira para un lado y para otro como si esperara que de la manzana que ha divisado saldrá la respuesta. -¿Qué se yo? A mi me escupió una de esas cosas.-

Spencer e Ian estallan en carcajadas al recordar como (en efecto) una llama le escupió a Brian directo en la cara por estar molestándola.

-Vele el lado amable. Una mascarilla de baba de llama en el mismísimo Chile, no cualquiera Brian, no cualquiera.- Ian le comenta.

Brian se enciende, está a punto de darle un golpe al más pequeño cuando Spencer interpone su brazo y le mira directamente, Brian tiene que contenerse porque sabe que no es rival completo para Spencer, y menos si Ian puede írsele encima y darle de mordidas… ya ha pasado. –Muérete, además… ¿quién se intoxicó con esa hierba venenosa por creer que un arbusto en medio de la nada era un baño?- Brian sonríe triunfante, Ian se pone rojo pero se calma pues ve a Spencer sonreír, su mejor aliado no está esta vez con él, y ante Brian… mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

Tala, intenta regresar a su historia después de deshacerse de las imágenes mentales de sus recuerdos que los comentarios de sus compañeros trajeron a su cabeza.

'_El ñandú inclinó un poco la cabeza y cuando se le ocurrió algo sonrió. –¿Y entonces por qué eres 'llama'?- preguntó inocente._

_La llama se adelantó mas. –Escucha bien plumero, mejor te largas de aquí o te va a ir muy mal.- _

_El ñandú no pudo negar la amenaza pero tampoco quería parecer un perdedor. -¿Si? ¿qué me van a hacer un 'llama' y su mascota?- _

_La vicuña se ofendió más y se acercó fiera al ñandú pero apenas y le llegaba a las patas. El ñandú rió más, pero la vicuña le dio una gran mordida en la pata haciéndolo brincar. _

_El ñandú gritó más enojado -…' _

-Ey enano, ¿qué te pasa? No te he hecho nada.- Brian grita azotándole su taza en la cabeza de Ian que le ha mordido el brazo en un descuido.

Spencer va a separar a Ian porque el golpazo que le da Brian lo deja aturdido y en el forcejeo le da un golpe a Brian, el otro no tarda en responder pateándolo. Los dos se agarran a golpes, Ian tarda un poco en recuperar el equilibrio y al ver a los dos peleando, se levanta, sacude la cabeza y… se lanza contra los dos.

Los golpes, los gritos, las maldiciones, las patadas y el chocar de los cuerpos contra los muebles de la cocina colman la paciencia de Tala y se levanta con su revista, su escrito y su lápiz. Sale de la cocina a tratar de buscar un poco de paz.

Llega a la parte de arriba de la casa. En la sala reina un caos con ropa, zapatos, muebles en desuso, libros viejos y demás cosas ocupando todo el espacio, pero halla un pequeño claro entre todo eso justo donde ilumina el sol de la mañana. Se sienta y sigue escribiendo.

'_El ñandú gritó más enojado –Aléjate maldita vizcacha, ya verás lo que te espera- le dio una patada y la llama entró a cubrir a su amigo, pero el ñandú necio que era y tonto por naturaleza no se fue, en su pequeño cerebro creía que un ave de 45 kilos podía contra un animal de mas de 130 mas uno enano de 35. _

_45 Kilos de ave contra 165 de mamífero._

_Por eso decían que los ñandús no tienen mucho cerebro pero si buena defensa porque atacó como endemoniado dejando sin pelo en algunas partes a los otros dos animales. _

_Sin ganadores realmente se detuvieron en seco. Los tres estaban en el piso con las patas y los cuellos entrelazados por la pelea, pero no hicieron nada por separarse, algo verdaderamente inusual. Un huemul cruzaba delante de ellos. _

_Hacia mucho que habían visto uno, la vicuña jamás lo había visto. El animal pasó de largo junto a ellos, lo único que hizo fue darles una larga mirada al cruzar a su lado.'_

Tala se detiene al no escuchar ya nada del forcejeo y los gritos. Instintivamente baja, antes de que llegue ve pasar a Kai con su computadora en la mano, su periódico en la otra y ese gesto de hartazgo que rara vez se le quita en días de oficina; no le dice nada pues parece que ni se percató de él. Tala tampoco le llama, sigue su camino a la cocina y a punto está de llegar cuando escucha.

-Estúpido Hiwatari, ¿vieron como nos vio? Muy fino él, como si no fuera igual que nosotros.- Brian dice.

-Bueno, él no está tirado en el piso encima de dos de nosotros.- Ian comenta con franqueza.

Se hace un silencio.

-¿Qué enano? ¿ahora estás con el principito ese?- Brian arremete.

Spencer responde. -Él no quiso decir eso, si no que…-

-Y aquí viene el novio a defenderlo.- Mas Brian no lo deja acabar.

-¡Jódete!-

Y la trifulca reinicia. Tala está cansado de todo eso. Entra a la cocina, se apoya en la barra mientras los otros siguen peleando y se les queda viendo. Uno a uno se detienen, se miran entre si, se levantan y se sacuden el polvo, uno se quita la sangre de la boca, el otro de la nariz y el último de un raspón en el brazo.

Los tres le miran expectantes de alguna palabra, un reclamo o algo… Tala les repasa uno a uno, después recorre el desorden que han creado y regresa a ellos. Todo sólo con la mirada.

Sale de la cocina.

Ian empieza a recoger los trastes, cajas y empaques que cayeron mientras forcejeaban, se las da a Spencer que las guarda. Brian va por una escoba y un recogedor.

Tala se sienta en la sala a acabar su historia pero la punta de su lápiz se ha acabado, corre a su habitación por una navaja para obtener punta de nuevo.

Cuando regresa se encuentra a Kai con la libreta y leyendo, no le grita pero se la arrebata en un instante. Kai cierra los ojos y sonríe pálidamente.

-Un cóndor. El cóndor será el perfecto final.- Mira el reloj y se aleja diciendo –Mi avión sale en una hora…-

Tala se queda pensativo, busca en su revista algo del ave. Un apartado completo de ella, donde habla del curioso mito andino sobre el significado del suicidio de un cóndor en la punta de las cordilleras. Además de todos los valores que se le atribuyen en la idiosincrasia de los países que comparten los Andes… mas el ruso no entiende ni una sola palabra.

Toma el lápiz y pretende seguir escribiendo sin saber como insertar la idea del cóndor en su historia.

'_Los tres animales se quedaron un momento embobados por la fantasmal aparición del huemul, cuando recordaron lo que hacían regresaron a forcejear. La llama y la vicuña aplastaron al ñandú, el pobre se fue cojeando y con el cuello lastimado.' _

Tala no está convencido. -No…-

-Eres un idiota. Arruinas todo con eso.- La voz de Kai lo asusta pero no se sobresalta por orgullo, sabe que Kai está recargado en el respaldo del sillón y acaba de leer lo que escribió.

-¿No que ya te ibas?-

No hay respuesta. Lo ve acomodarse la bufanda y tomar su maleta, Tala se gira un poco para verlo irse. –'El cóndor pasa' eso quizá te sirva para tu soso cuento.- Dice Kai sin despedirse, y cierra la puerta.

Tala no entiende, se encoge de hombros y sigue escribiendo ya con una idea más clara.

'_Los tres animales se quedaron un momento embobados por la fantasmal aparición del huemul, cuando recordaron lo que hacían regresaron a forcejear. Pero cuando la sombra del vuelo del cóndor pasó sobre ellos se detuvieron, el ave descendió sobre un tronco seco justo a unos metros de los tres animales. _

_Los miró solo unos segundos y los tres se separaron sin decir mas, se sacudieron quitándose mechones de pelo y plumas, rastros de polvo y ajustándose los músculos. _

_El ñandú se fue picoteando el piso hacia el este, la vicuña y la llama se alejaron por el oeste siguiendo el rastro de hierba verde._

_El cóndor levantó el vuelo y descendió en un alto pico. Miró todo el valle a sus pies, todo estaba en orden, sin hacer mas se alejó entre las cumbres repletas de nubes.'_

-_Eso es_.- Piensa con satisfacción al leer todo.

Se levanta, se da cuenta de algo y se acerca a la mesa donde descansa la computadora de Kai, recuerda lo que Kai le ha dicho y decide buscar la letra de esa canción.

'El cóndor pasa'

La escucha y repasa en su mente muchas veces la letra. Se quedó con una impresión.

-Eso es.- Esta vez dice en voz baja, cierra su libreta y sube con ella y la computadora a su cuarto mientras ve a Spencer e Ian echarse en el sillón a ver televisión y escucha el ruidoso equipo de sonido de Brian mientras la puerta de su cuarto retumba. Todo está bien.

Aquél que consideran el que vela por la paz de la zona andina, no peleará por ella, no sufrirá por ella, no morirá por ella, no se jactará de ella. Simplemente hace lo que debe hacer, la conseguirá y así seguirá su vida cambiando lo que debe, dejando lo que debe sin que sepan mucho de él, sin que quede mucho rastro de su presencia en las soledades de los inmensos picos y de los cielos de Sudamérica.

_Y así pasar, y así pasar. _

* * *

_Ikusi arte!_


	6. Panda rojo

Azoociación número seis

**Panda rojo.**

El día no ha sido lo mejor que pudiera nombrar en mi vida. Coloquémoslo en términos simples: estoy en el zoológico de la ciudad vecina con todo el equipo. ¿Qué? ¿no basta con eso para describir cuan mala es mi situación? Reconozco que si desapareciera a tres de los aquí presentes podría llamar esta visita 'tolerable' pero no… son como un grupo de marsopas, ven a una nadar en una dirección y ahí van todas sin saber siquiera por qué lo hizo la primera. Aquí la marsopa líder es Max, el resto bueno, los inconscientes que le siguen.

No tenemos ni media hora que llegamos mi limite de paciencia con todos juntos es de cinco horas puedo sobrevivir a esto. Ahora que si 'misteriosamente' Daichi terminara en la jaula de los pumas, Tyson en la de los osos polares y Hilary con los langures; este día podría llegar a ser de los más productivos.

-¿Podemos continuar? No hemos ni comenzado.- Daichi se queja.

-Si, si, vamos… a ver a los animales de la selva o de la sábana.-

-Sabana Tyson.-

-Lo que sea. ¡Vamos, vamos, vaaaaamos!-

Creo que puedo culpar a tres personas de mi recurrente tormento: al abuelo de Tyson por no estar disponible hoy, a Max por hacer uso del favor que le debía y a mi, por haber hecho ese trato con Max… no, también a Voltaire por haberme dado ese carro con tal de que no le molestara (aunque a él siempre se le puede culpar de todo). Si lo pienso, no sería tan malo se la debía a Max… si tan sólo no se hubieran adherido los otros.

No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que soy una especie de niñera con todo un séquito de pequeños monstruos a mi cargo… ¿alguien recuerda el primer campeonato?

-No estás muy feliz ¿cierto?- un premio para Rei y su gran perspicacia.

-Hn-

-Venga, venga es tu culpa por haber accedido a la petición de Max.- Rei dice defensivamente, ya tengo un candidato más a compartir la jaula de algún otro animal… ¿lobos, dingos o zorros árticos? Cánidos contra félidos, no importa la especie.

Me contengo de contestarle, por supuesto que no voy a explicar mis razones, jamás lo hago con nadie así que sólo le doy una mirada aburrida y finjo que no está ahí. Siempre funciona. El otro entiende (al menos) y se adelanta a hacerle compañía a Max.

-¿Maxi? Pensé que no llegarías.- No puedo creerlo.

-Lo siento mamá, si no hubiera sido por _alguien_ hubiéramos llegado a la hora que acordamos. Hola chicos.-

¿Alguna vez has contemplado como se esparce una plaga? Ves dos cucarachas un día en la cocina y al siguiente son veinte… se multiplican, tenía un compacto, manejable y tolerable grupo… ahora se ha multiplicado, con la diferencia que estas nuevas pestes son de un calibre mayor. Me pregunto si habrá suficientes animales para dejar a cada uno en un lugar distinto… dicen que hay muchos felinos.

-¿Y qué hace el señor sonrisas aquí?-

-Michael, contrólate o te regresas al autobús.-

-Bien, Judy bien.- Michael levanta los brazos mientras me da una mirada divertida y una sonrisa de lo más cínica.

Pasamos por la parte de planicies, comienzo a darme cuenta por qué Max había decidido cambiar de fecha a última hora pero me negué porque me es imposible para cuando él quería. Hay cierta molestia hacia los AllStars, sé que lo tienen en la categoría del 'hijo de mamá' no los culpo, pero de eso a que se lo digan (y se lo demuestren) es cosa distinta. Es como si Max no se hubiera ganado ya su lugar por lo que es y no por quien le apoya.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un canguro joven, ¿ves el tamaño de sus patas? Aún es un infante.-

Si hay algo que detesto aún mas que quienes tratan de ignorar los méritos propios, es quien trata de aprovechar la ignorancia ajena (a excepción de que se trate de Tyson). Usualmente en Rusia, todos tienen suficientes neuronas para diferenciar un wallaby de un canguro y no hay que explicar nada a nadie. Creo que aquí no es el caso y me quedaría callado si no fuera porque no puedo permitirme que una charlatana le llene de información errónea a este (de por sí) malinformado equipo.

–Un wallaby de las rocas, el más pequeño de la familia macropodidae. Emily.- Aquí si no puedo evitar acentuar la ignorancia ajena, ¿qué? Hay que hallar un modo de divertirse en esta vida.

Los demás hacen un 'oh' y seguimos caminando pero la niña me da esa mirada de reto que tantas veces intercambiamos desde que nos vimos por primera vez en Las Vegas, esto será bueno, probemos que no es tan lista como cree.

Actualmente recorremos el área de selva baja y monzónica. Hilary, Steve y Max quieren ver a los pandas pero está tan atestado el lugar que tienen que conformarse con verlos a la distancia.

-¿Y eso qué es?-

Emily no pierde ni un segundo para tratar de restregar su conocimiento de neófita zoóloga lectora del National Geographic. –Un panda menor.-

No está tan perdida. Me mira sonriente de saber que (al fin) le atinó.

-¿Por qué panda? Es bonito como ese de allá, es tierno aunque da flojera solamente se la pasa echado ahí. ¡Oye!- Hilary empieza a levantar la voz mientras mueve cómicamente los brazos tratando de animar al animal a moverse, curioso, anima pero a otra clase de animales. Daichi, Tyson, Rick y Eddy le acompañan. Sin ningún resultado.

El panda menor es uno de los animales más incomprendidos que hay. Todos lo tienen en la categoría de ser uno de esos tantos y tontos animales (que no hay pero el etnocéntrico cerebro humano insiste en creer que los hay) que solamente están ahí para verse bonitos y que son incapaces de alguna clase de agresión, como si fueran un adorno. No saben como son, para colmo lo colocan con en una rama, familia y especie que simplemente no le corresponde.

-¿Por qué se llama panda?-

-Porque comparte características con el panda mayor.- Emily insiste en 'compartir' su conocimiento.

-¿Por qué menor?-

Aquí ella se queda confundida. –Porque… es más pequeño.-

¡Como es ignorante la gente! Es uno de los tantos errores que han cometido al tratar de ubicar al panda rojo, incluso lo colocan por debajo de un animal como el panda gigante, lo llaman 'menor' como si le restaran importancia. Cuando uno dice 'panda' de inmediato le llegan imágenes de esos animales símbolo de la protección natural (por eso de la WWF), no piensan en este otro. Simplemente es 'el primo del panda' 'el panda chiquito' 'ése que es rojo' No cualquiera tiende a darle su lugar.

-Ni siquiera se relaciona con el panda mayor, deberías saberlo ¿no?- claro que no la nombro pero mi pregunta va dirigida a Emily que bufa y mira a otro lado.

-Ahm… por supuesto que lo sé.-

-¡Ya! Sigamos por acá. ¡quiero ver a los leones!- Tyson encabeza esa peregrinación, decido que es mejor si me quedo aquí… de lo contrario en verdad habrá algunas pérdidas hoy. Así que por el bien del equipo (por eso de que se necesitan tantos jugadores en buen estado como sea posible) me quedo a la distancia, al fin, es mejor para todos así. Disfrutan su excursión y yo no me altero.

Sin voltear directamente los veo alejarse, hasta que ya han desaparecido es que me doy la vuelta y escucho a alguien llamarme.

–Kai… ¿puedo ir contigo?- Esto no me lo esperaba, Max está junto a mi con el gesto que le caracteriza cuando quiere algo pero siente que está molestando. –yo… no…-

-Pero no vamos a ir al show de delfines.- Es lo único que le respondo, personas como él (en situaciones así) no necesitan de explicaciones, mientras no rompan los límites que conocen, no hay razón para tener distancia.

La risa de Max es espontánea y asiente. –Aunque me gustaría ver los pingüinos.- Entre burla y pedido deja ver sus intenciones, con el tiempo he aprendido a lidiar bien con Max incluso a veces es más satisfactorio que con Rei.

Caminamos en sentido opuesto a la circulación normal, mientras todos quieren ir a ver a los pandas gigantes nosotros nos dirigimos a la zona de desierto. Sé que casi nadie quiere ver escorpiones, serpientes y lagartos espinosos. Cero gente más comodidad para mí.

Max camina a mi lado sin querer forzar la plática aunque me doy cuenta que no está del todo calmado, voltea de vez en vez hacia atrás como si esperara que alguien lo va a llamar.

-Deberías llamarla, así no se preocupa y estás tranquilo.- Le doy mi teléfono sin que espere otra respuesta de él, no es necesario verlo directamente para saber que está sorprendido.

Asiente y marca a su madre. –Estoy con Kai mamá, nos vemos a la salida llama cuando acaben, llegaremos en seguida.- Cuelga. –Gracias. ¿Cómo supiste?- es obvio que Max no es precisamente la certidumbre andante, él es de esos que dejan que sus acciones hablen más por ellos que sus palabras.

-Quieres estar con tu madre pero no con su equipo.- Digo evidenciando lo obvio.

-Había dicho que vendría sola, hoy me llamó para decir que irían todos los demás ya que no se hizo la batalla de caridad, tenían el día libre.-

Es incómodo (lo admito) no sé lidiar con situaciones así, y lo mejor que hago cada que me veo en momentos así es lo que hacemos en Rusia. Nada. Rodear el asunto para que no sea más molestia. –Deben estar por cerrar el pabellón de selva húmeda.-

-¿Y? ya pasamos por ahí.-

-Pero no lo recorrimos todo.-

-Pero dices que ya van a cerrar ¿no?-

-Por eso.-

No entiende pero no necesito explicarme, acelero el paso (prácticamente corremos) para llegar a tiempo antes de que se cierre el portón. Nos ocultamos entre las plantas de bambú que hay por todos lados, cuando han pasado diez minutos salgo calmadamente con Max un tanto nervioso.

-¿Es correcto que estemos aquí?-

-No-

Lo bueno de este sitio es que los cuidadores se limitan a alimentar a los animales, no se preocupan por visitantes inconscientes. Recorremos a nuestras anchas todos los hábitats; curiosamente terminamos donde empezamos: frente al panda rojo. Sé que Max está cansado pero no dirá nada, así que me siento para darle gusto.

Él mira mi teléfono como razonando consigo mismo si debe llamar a su madre o no. -¿Ves lo que hace?- le señalo al sitio donde el panda rojo yace. Les han dado su comida, como es habitual combinan mas de una especie para simular un poco (patéticamente a mi gusto) el hábitat original. Un grupo de argulies y unos cuantos langures dorados viven igual aquí y se acercan a la comida que evidentemente está destinada para el panda rojo.

-¿Qué son?-

-Ése es un argulí o carnero de Tian Shan y esos langures dorados.-

-¿Y qué ha…?- le hago una seña para que vea en vez de preguntar. El panda baja perezosamente mientras los monos y los argulíes se disputan la comida ajena, un mono parece imponerse ante los pequeños carneros que retroceden nerviosos como es clásico de su familia, el mono líder sube hasta la bandeja de comida del panda rojo y lanza alaridos clamando su triunfo. Justo entonces el panda rojo queda frente a frente con él, el mono se eriza todo y muestra los colmillos, el panda rojo no retrocede sino que se queda quieto y tuerce un poco la cabeza.

Aquí Max sonríe, es fácil de imaginar que no puede esperar alguna clase de agresión viniendo del peludo animal.

Mas después de haberle estado viendo por un rato, el panda rojo adelanta un poco poniendo casi histérico al langur. Que anima a sus secuaces y empiezan a enarcar las espaldas y mostrar los colmillos como preparándose a pelear. El mono líder se lanza contra el panda y éste se mueve, el langur lo hace de nuevo pero esta vez, con una sola zarpada el mono es lanzado fuera de la plataforma donde reposa la comida.

El mono sube aprisa para no perder lo que cree es suyo, el panda se interpone esta vez con tal firmeza que el mono se detiene en seco y retrocede lentamente mientras el panda rojo muestra los colmillos y lanza curiosos chillidos que se confunden con el alboroto de los langures.

El líder baja y se aleja con sus seguidores detrás; acto seguido, el panda come un poco para después echarse con las patas colgando a descansar.

-Eso… ¿qué pasó?- Max no lo esperaba.

-Nadie espera actos así de quien consideran débil. Esos, son los que más valen. No la fanfarronería estúpida.-

Max se me queda viendo parece que entiende que no solo hablo del panda, baja la cabeza mientras continúa razonando y mira al panda dormir.

-Creo que comienza a agradarme ese amiguito. Sabes mucho de animales, ¿por qué?-

-Mucho tiempo libre en la biblioteca de Voltaire.- Es verdad parcial, no estoy para decirle que entre más trato con la especie humana más quiero saber de los animales.

El silencio comienza a tornarse molesto, Max no sé si está en sus cavilaciones o algo pero por más que haya aprendido a lidiar con él, aún no tengo mucha resistencia como con Rei.

-Ya deben estar alimentando a los pingüinos.- Comento de la nada.

Max asiente mientras se ríe. -¿No habrá delfines por ahí?-

-No Max no hay delfines por ahí.-

Con el mismo plan, brincamos la reja que supuestamente mantiene cerrado el pabellón y caminamos como si nada hasta que llegamos a la zona de hielo. Para nuestra mala suerte hay mucha gente pero trepamos una barda no muy alta y tenemos un lugar perfecto para ver todo. Lo malo es que el grupo de nuestro equipo y los estadunidenses piensan lo mismo y nos encontramos sin querer, ellos no nos han visto pero pronto lo harán.

Cuando el 'espectáculo' (¿qué tiene de fantástico ver a unas aves comer peces?) terminó, bajamos de la barda y nos unimos a los demás (no habiendo de otra).

-Maxi, ¿por qué te fuiste así?- Judy se acerca y le pone su mano en la cabeza.

-Quería ir por otro lado.- Dice tratando de no sonar cortante, Judy asiente sonriente y va a llamar a Tyson que por poco cae a la poza de los lobos marinos (lástima).

Michael, Eddy y Emily se acercan. –Si Maxi ¿por qué nos dejaste solos?- dice el beisbolista en tono burlón.

-Quería aprender realmente algo, no sólo emocionarme de ver a los animales.- Max dice con una candidez que confunde a los otros. No saben si tomárselo como una ofensa o un simple comentario inofensivo de Max. Max me da una mirada larga mientras me dice un 'thanks' sin emitir un solo sonido, después se va con su mamá.

Los otros tres se miran no entendiendo nada. Y como es clásico de la especie humana cuando no pueden contra uno, van contra otro.

-¿Y tú Kai, por qué te fuiste? Ya no sabías mas ¿no?- Emily se acerca con altivez.

-¿O qué? ¿te dan miedo los gatos grandes?-

-Es que quería ver otra clase de animales.- Digo secamente.

Los tres se quedan como estúpidos, mudos completamente; cuando parecen recordar como usar su lengua Judy los llama.-Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos. Nos esperan para la rueda de prensa.-

Todos se van como un hato de borregos, suben a su camioneta después de despedirse. Max también se despide diciendo que irá con su mamá que nos verá después, los demás agitan la mano. Cuando la camioneta se va, los demás me ven esperando ver a que hora nos vamos –Si se apresuran, alcanzarán el autobús de las cuatro.-

-¿Por qué?- grita Tyson indignado.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina central, si quieren venir.- Sé de antemano que no querrán. Saben lo aburrido que es esperar ahí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después.- Rei asume el control del grupo y se despide.

Levanto una mano y me dirijo al carro, si no saben no les duele. Subo el radio a todo lo que da, no fue tan malo como pensé, me dirijo con toda tranquilidad a casa… le prometí a Max que lo llevaría y traería, si los otros decidieron adherirse es su asunto. No Max, no nadie mas.

Simple y sencillo.

* * *

La verdad es que me gustó eso de estar variando en la estructura de cada capítulo, como no todos podían ser escritores aquí simplemente un cambio de narrador.

GRACIAS por sus comentarios/lecturas.

Esta idea de Max salió mientras le daba vueltas al de alguien mas, creo que salió mejor logrado que mi idea inicial.

Ikusi arte!


	7. Cuervo

Azoociación número siete.

**Cuervo**

Mira a un lado mientras suspira de hartazgo tan solo de imaginar lo que le espera el resto de la tarde, le da un vistazo a su abuelo una vez que ha llegado el último de los asistentes a la junta, curiosamente parece tener el mismo gesto de molestia de su nieto pues la junta no la planeó él, sino el vicepresidente del Consejo que quiere discutir problemas nacientes en la zona este.

-¿Podemos empezar ya?- Kai pregunta mientras revisa su teléfono celular.

Varios de los presentes le lanzan miradas molestas esperando que alguien ponga en su lugar al irrespetuoso heredero, mas de uno voltea a Voltaire que se ve obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto para no dar la impresión de que no es capaz de educar a su nieto, es el único que parece serlo.

-¿Quieres callarte? Habremos de empezar cuando debamos empezar.- Voltaire le dice con dureza, Kai entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza por la fuerza de las palabras.

-Muy bien señoras y señores, como decía hemos convocado a esta reunión de emergencia por cuestiones de alta importancia si…-

Voltea alrededor mientras acalla la voz del hombre, para su suerte queda a la altura de uno de los varios libreros que circundan los muros. Al azar toma uno y asegurándose que nadie le está viendo (cosa nada rara ahí) comienza a hojear, ése se lo había topado una o dos veces antes y no entendía qué hacía en el área de sociales. 'Aves de la Región Cantábrica' es el ostentoso título, se resigna y pone atención a las páginas. Sabe que la región no es precisamente la cuna de la mayor cantidad de especies de aves, recuerda algunas clases que ha aprendido a reconocer y mientras lee levanta de vez en vez la mirada y poco a poco su lectura se va mezclando con lo que ve.

De pronto la obesa mujer representante de los accionistas chinos es un rudo casuario de tambaleante paso, el siempre admirable socio mayor de la firma rusa 'NovaiCom' es un albatros de incansable vuelo, los tres árabes que cuchichean en su lengua materna son mochuelos de grandes ojos que ríen en tontos comentarios que creen nadie entiende, esa intrigante secretaria nueva del sr. Higarashi es un goura de increíble belleza pero nula utilidad.

Hay muchas aves del paraíso, cada una tan extravagante como la siguiente, de hermoso plumaje y que parecen vivir sólo para el despliegue de su belleza, sin embargo al final están sujetos a la decisión de la hembra… igual que esos hombres de negocios, dan un porte que impone respeto y admiración, se mueven pavoneándose ante todos pero a la hora del tú por tú son sus esposas las que dicen 'si' o 'no'.

Incluso hay uno que otro calao previsor, de esos que resguardan a piedra y lodo lo más preciado como el calao en su momento de empollación… inversionistas que mantienen sus recursos bajo el colchón y cuando saben que es negocio seguro muestran sus recursos monetarios.

El resto se divide entre las aves canoras de utilidad solo de apariencia pero cobardes al momento de la acción, en el otro extremo están las aves de rapiña aunque más bien son de carroña: buitres, zopilotes, marabúes y quebrantahuesos. Que rondan al débil para lanzarse sobre ellos y arrebatarles todo, es de cuidado saber que son estos los que comienzan a abundar en la conformación del Consejo.

De pronto la puerta se abre y ve a entrar una de las pocas excepciones en ese zoológico de charlatanes. Es la presidenta de la rama gubernamental, ella es un quetzal macho. De imponente belleza, movimientos casi hipnóticos y una voz que seduce a cualquiera, sin embargo es una rareza tal que es un deleite tener la rara oportunidad de verla. Ella se ha ganado palmo a palmo el enorme respeto que Kai le otorga. Incluso cruza el lugar con tal sutileza que nadie la ve hasta que está ahí. Ella se sienta junto a Voltaire

Es entonces cuando Kai repara en su abuelo. ¿Qué es él?

Convive muy bien con los carroñeros, le hace competencia al par de águilas doradas pero no tiene el porte tal, el de él es más rudo. Obviamente no tiene ni una pizca de la belleza de las aves del paraíso, de los multicolores guacamayos (aunque tampoco la lengua tan suelta) mucho menos la fragilidad de los pequeños petirrojos y gorriones.

¿Un águila arpía? No… necesitaría ser mucho más explosivo. Quizá en sus años jóvenes.

Tiene el porte elegante del somorgujo pero el doble de habilidad. No puede ser halcón peregrino, claro que no… ¿búho nival? Aún no es tan viejo.

Confundido comienza a hojear aprisa el libro, ahí no encuentra nada. Repasa más y más en su cabeza buscando nombres, características y colocándolas ante su abuelo pero ninguna coincide del todo. Evidentemente no es una gallineta, no una avestruz, no un pingüino ¿un martín pescador? Hasta sonríe de imaginarlo.

De pronto recuerda algo: un cuervo.

Tiene el porte que impone miedo y respeto, la torcida atracción de algo que no es precisamente el ideal común de belleza y sin embargo la gente se queda con una imagen de él, tiene la inteligencia legendaria superior a la de muchas aves, el plumaje no vistoso pero si que no pasa desapercibido: un negro azulado de brillantes destellos.

Y una dualidad increíble: es maldad pero también puede ser bondad.

Kai no puede dejar de pensar en como eran y como han venido dándose las cosas los últimos años. Al principio era el diablo encarnado dándole la perfecta estampa de los cuervos que graznan mientras revolotean los cementerios. Después la locura megalómana lo convirtió en ese presagio de mal agüero que también le atañen, Kai aprendió perfectamente que cuando algo (lo que fuera) incluía 'Voltaire' era porque en definitiva nada bueno iba a tener.

Cuando se calmaron un poco las aguas tras el fracaso de Rusia y todo el show que le siguió, pasó a ser la furia más intempestiva, justo como esa clásica escena de 'Los pájaros' de Hitchcock furiosas pestes del cielo que se dejaban caer con todo lo que tenían sin el más mínimo resguardo de compasión… Voltaire fue así, Kai lo vivió a la perfección y aunque trata de olvidarlo, baste decir que hubo suficiente daño como para recordarlo continuamente.

De pronto todo cambió, ese cuervo artero y crispado se convirtió en un docto tirano. Que parecía entender de razones y era capaz de aceptar puntos de vista opuestos al suyo, y que sin embargo no podía esbozar una sonrisa… al menos el picotazo no se dejaba venir sin precaución alguna. Kai lo vio como una evolución, al menos así consideró la posibilidad de volver a entablar relaciones con él.

-¿Y qué es lo que opinan damas y caballeros?- pregunta el irritado urogallo que había convocado a la junta.

-Podríamos considerar negociar con ellos, después de todo son la fuerza más grande podríamos perder mas que lo que ganaríamos.- Comenta el mochuelo más grande.

Los calaos lo miran atentos, ya que ellos buscan la seguridad y saben que el territorio es todo menos estable. –Quizá debamos esperar.- Comenta uno de ellos.

-Lo ideal será arriesgarnos, aunque negociar con criminales nos dará mala fama el beneficio vale la pena.- Exclama un ave del paraíso, una negra manucodia ater.

De pronto alguien tira de su traje. -¿Estás loco? Piensa en cuanto podemos perder, además tenemos propiedades ahí. No, estamos de acuerdo en no negociar.- Dice su esposa, el hombre la ve molesto pero no le replica.

Kai razona el objetivo del urogallo, un grupo guerrillero tomó el control de una las regiones donde tienen varios millones en juego, el líder del grupo se ofreció a negociar pero como en este aviario hay unos con ética y unos que no, otros de vista objetiva y pocos escrúpulos es comprensible que cueste ponerse de acuerdo.

-Podríamos conocer primero sus términos reales y pedir una extensión de tiempo.- Dice el quetzal con su armoniosa voz acallando el cacareo de todos los demás.

Kai la contempla con una pequeña sonrisa de admiración. Una simple frase que no compromete a nada y deja satisfechos a todos, quienes miran al cuervo que ha de decidir.

Kai no sabe ahora que tiene en la cabeza su abuelo, jamás ha podido plenamente. Regularmente la mirada enfurecida y los puños cerrados son la clara señal de un enojo sin límites aunque ha llegado a pasar que es una frustración consigo mismo y que no lleva a nada. Otras veces una sonrisa oculta todo lo contrario a alegría y es mejor prepararse para lo peor.

Voltaire levanta la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos meditando las distintas propuestas, pide al vicepresidente que le de el fajo de hojas donde yacen los detalles de la situación, los repasa parcialmente cuando vuelve a cerrar los ojos. La expectación no podía ser peor, pues todos (salvo por Kai) están en la orilla de sus asientos nerviosos por la respuesta.

Al fin ve al frente y muestra convicción en sus arrugas. –Mi cena está lista, retírense ya mañana pensaré y les daré a conocer la respuesta.-

Kai retrocede un poco pegándose al librero porque puede imaginar que más de uno se caerá de su lugar por la sorpresiva respuesta, he aquí una de esas inexplicables respuestas de un hombre que muchos califican de psicópata excéntrico.

-Pero señor, esto no puede esperar su ultimátum vence hoy a las veintitrés horas.- El urogallo brinca tratando de atraer la atención.

El cuervo ve a su alrededor y posa la mirada en Kai, si no fuera porque él ya está acostumbrado a esos ojos tan penetrantes estaría igual de nervioso que casi todos los que se ven bajo esa mirada juiciosa. Kai arquea una ceja preguntando en silencio qué quiere. Los oscuros ojos son inquisitivos y aún posee la fuerza de hacerle obedecer.

-Será mañana.- Kai repitió.

-¿Tú que sabes?-

Y algo más que bizarro acontece algo que hasta deja a Kai sorprendido, Voltaire se levanta y suelta un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa mientras mira detenidamente a todos y clava toda la fuerza de su mirada en el vicepresidente. –¿No escuchó lo que se le dijo _Monsieur_?-

-Pero señor, él no tiene la autoridad para finalizar esto.- Exclama el hombre en su defensa.

-Él tiene toda la autoridad que su apellido le da, así que hay que obedecer.-

Kai se queda contemplando al fin como todos levantan el vuelo. Un escándalo de voces encontradas repite el ruido que se percibe cuando una bandada de aves llega a posarse en una arboleda. Sonríe un poco de ver a las aves del paraíso alejarse peleando a picotazos con sus parejas, los mochuelos le siguen detrás mientras dan miradas nerviosas a todos los demás, el albatros fue el primero en irse, los carroñeros se pasean como dóciles cisnes alrededor de las incautas aves canoras que caen ciegamente en su hechizo.

El quetzal se va después de haberse despedido a la distancia de Kai. Los calaos esperan a que todos salgan, son exageradamente desconfiados. Sólo el urogallo queda a prudente distancia rodeado de guacamayas que son su comitiva de alardeadotes para tratar de entablar un acuerdo con el cuervo pero ni a las águilas doradas les interesa, llevan las de perder.

La rechoncha ave llega con la cabeza baja reconociendo la superioridad del contrario. –Señor, en verdad es de alta urgencia la pronta resolución de esta situación.-

-Así es señor.-

-Insistimos-

Las guacamayas claman a coro. El cuervo los mira cuestionante y encrespa el lomo. -¿Acaso se han preguntado cómo una guerrilla sin recursos de pronto, de un día para otro tomó el poder?-

Se quedan callados, se miran entre sí y se les erizan todas las plumas mientras contemplan a la endemoniada ave frente a ellos. Las guacamayas (nerviosas y temerosas de naturaleza) levantan el vuelo abandonando al pasmado urogallo que no sabe ni donde ocultarse, aplaca todo el plumaje, inclina la cabeza y se va en silencio. No esperando esa respuesta del cuervo, ahora entiende por qué tanta tranquilidad y se siente abatido de que el que encabeza la empresa tenga ese lado 'tan' oscuro.

Kai no está sorprendido, sabe que su abuelo está metido hasta el cuello en cosas turbias y no le importa, mientras no trate de incluirlo a él que arruine (aún mas) su vida tanto como quiera.

-Muy hábil, muy hábil.- Kai se burla mientras coloca el libro, sabe que su abuelo aún quiere decir algo y es su modo de presionar a que se apresure, Voltaire no dice nada y Kai se cansa de esperar. -¿Necesitas algo mas?- dice harto.

Voltaire le mira levemente, -Si no quise a un grupo de inútiles estorbos cerca, ¿qué te hace pensar qué quiero a uno aún más inútil aquí?-

Kai ya no dice nada, se va con la cabeza bien en alto pero el puño casi tornándose blanco por la fuerza con que lo cierra. Sube a su cuarto a esperar que el viejo termine su cena y él pueda bajar, no es que lo haga por sumisión sino que cada uno come primero en días alternados, ahora le toca a Voltaire. Y eso es porque ya que no se toleran en la misma mesa, por acuerdo sin palabras uno espera a que el otro acabe de comer para (ya que se ha ido) pueda degustar sus alimentos.

Una hora después baja seguro de encontrar la mesa despejada pero la haya con tres personas mas, dos secretarias y un chico escribiendo como loco en una computadora, papeles alrededor de todos. Kai se queda detenido en la entrada, Voltaire se da cuenta y sostiene su mirada con Kai unos segundos. Cuando Kai está por darse la vuelta Voltaire llama a sus empleados.

-Llevemos esto a la oficina.- Se levanta y le vuelve a mirar un instante.

Ya que ha comido, Kai regresa a su cuarto, casi está oscureciendo y el cuervo que comenzó a frecuentar su terraza cuatro semanas atrás hace su rutinaria aparición, Kai le extiende los pedazos de carne que tomó de su comida.

_Un cuervo de retorcida moral y perfidia pura, y sin embargo aún disfrazada de maldad, hay bondad en él. Es maldad pero también puede ser bondad._

-¿Qué tal el día, Voltaire?- Kai lo llama sonriendo mientras lo ve comer.

* * *

Y dale que dale con la experimentación, aquí... creo que hubo un poco de retroceso por mezclar tanto ambos aspectos pero me imaginé que así puede ser cuando uno se empeña en pensar algo perdiendo el sentido de lo que nos rodea.

Ikusi arte!


	8. Cocodrilo

Azoociación número ocho

**Cocodrilo**

Dicen que papá nunca ha sido el más brillante de la aldea ni de sus amigos, aunque para todos es de los más centrados y en los que siempre puedes contar. Papá no es lo que puedas llamar culto sin embargo sé que puede vencer al Jefe en cualquier debate, al sr. Kai en alguna discusión y al tío Tako en… (a veces) casi todo. Puede darte un consejo, darte respuestas a las más enredadas preguntas hasta entender lo que te pasa sin que le digas… aunque sé más cosas que él, por ejemplo, yo sé cuantos kilómetros hay entre la tierra y el sol, cuantos meses tarda la gestación de un elefante o cual es la raíz cuadrada de 423… pero a él no se le puede ganar.

Mi Papá es genial. Ok, no siempre es de lo más alegre como el tío Max, ni tan enojón como el tío Rai, ni tan cool como el tío Takao… o tan… tan… como el tío Kai (si mamá me escuchara diciéndole así me mataría, no le agrada mucho).

En la aldea, salvo por el anciano Tao, Papá es el más solicitado para todo aunque también el más respetado. Ahora que lo pienso, es como el anciano Tao (aunque no tiene los _gustos_ que él tiene) porque Papá es lo que puedes llamar 'un invencible'. Nada lo derribará nunca. Lo que dice es lo que se hace, nadie cuestiona sus decisiones ni sus consejos, no podría decir que le temen pero es como si lo fuera, nadie se mete en su camino.

Cuando Papá interviene regularmente todo termina sin discusiones ni caras molestas (salvo que tío Rai o tío Kai estén). Él sabe que hacer sin enojarse, ponerse violento, burlarse o hasta engañar… Papá es genial. En una ocasión (cuando tenía cuatro años) discutían sobre llevarme a Shangai a ver una batalla de nivel profesional, el tío Rai se volvió algo loquito cuando le cedieron el lugar como Jefe de la aldea… cree que nadie debe seguir el ejemplo de Papá. Y a su modo, Papá le hizo ver que era imposible que yo me quedara en la Aldea cuando era hija de un antiguo Campeón Mundial.

Y bueno, de ahí a la fecha. Salimos seguido de la aldea sin que el tío Rai nos haya vuelto a decir algo, he competido en muchas batallas junto con Makoto y Gou, hemos probado formar un equipo aunque no hemos conseguido mucho. Papá fue el que dio la idea, y (como siempre) todos lo consideran, aunque ahora hubo quien (el sr. Kai) le discutió; al final, todos terminaron cediendo a su idea.

Porque Papá es un cocodrilo.

Todos dicen que es un gato bueno, entonces es un gato-cocodrilo. Porque a los gatos los dejan hacer y deshacer pero no todos les obedecen si así fuera ¿por qué les temen a los perros?

Un cocodrilo no le teme a nada y todos le temen. Aunque como decía a Papá no le temen pero es como si lo hicieran, no cuestionan sus motivos sino que los dan como hechos.

-Linn, ¿ayudarás o no?-

-Si Linn, ¡a la cocina niña!- Makoto ríe burlándose por el llamado de Mamá.

-Ya voy mamá, ya voy.- Me las va a pagar.

-¿Y usted muchachito que está esperando?- Dice el abuelo saliendo de la cocina.

Volteo a ver a Makoto con una enorme sonrisa, -Si muchachito ¿qué está esperando?-

-¡Linn! ¡abuelo no me llames así! ¡papá!- Makoto corre quejándose a la cocina.

Me encanta venir a la casa del tío Takao, me gusta pensar que estamos en un safari.

-Rei, ¿qué le hizo Linn a mi muchacho?- el tío Takao sale de la sala. Es como el rey león y va a reclamarle al cocodrilo por qué molesta a su cachorro. Si, Makoto es ese cachorro mimado…

-Papá, sigue burlándose de mí… ¡ya dile algo!- se los dije.

-Makoto, no puedes estarte escondiendo siempre detrás de mi.- Aunque el rey león trata de hacer fuerte a su cachorro. –Linn…-

-¿Quién empezó a llevarse?- se escucha la voz de Papá.

El tío Takao mira a su hijo y él hace una mueca, sabe que Makoto fue pero los leones son obstinados y… si se rinden (aunque lleven las de perder) no serían los reyes ¿o si? –Rei, Linn empezó, ¿no Makoto?-

Papá frunce un poco el ceño y mira a Takao, vi una vez a unos leones que molestaban a un cocodrilo pero ni sus garras, ni sus colmillos ni sus tretas (o mentiras) lo pueden vencer. El león cae por su propio error.

-…yo- Makoto dice apenado.

El tío Takao se queda callado, le da un pequeño zape a Makoto y mira a Papá con una sonrisita que dice 'ups'.

Cocodrilo 1 – los demás 0

Se lo lleva a la cocina para que le ayude, después de todo estamos en su casa, fue idea de tío Takao y… es mejor que estén allá.

Estoy de frente a Papá que se ríe de lo que acaba de pasar, entonces me doy cuenta de algo que se acerca sigilosamente detrás de Papá, es rubio y vestido de colores algo brillantes. Cree que Papá no se ha dado cuenta de él, yo no lo delato pero aunque no haga ruido Papá siempre descubre todo (si lo sabré yo).

Una gacela se acerca con cautela, mira nervioso para un lado y para otro, ya sabe que yo no lo voy a delatar y da un paso seguido de otro, va mejorando…

-Max, sé que estás ahí.- Papá exclama antes de que tío Max le brinque encima.

-¡Oh! Estuvo cerca esta vez. ¿Qué hay chicos?- tío Max me carga y me hace cosquillas, le da la mano a Papá y grita a los demás diciendo que ya llegó.

-A la otra asegúrate que no haya un espejo que te pueda delatar Maxi.-

Tío Max voltea y se echa a reír por el enorme cristal del cuadro que lo delató reflejándolo. –Sip, creo que eso haré.- Y se va entre brincos como toda ágil gacela, aquí el cocodrilo no se la comió pero es común que termine sorprendiéndola mientras toma agua.

Cocodrilo 2 –los demás 0

Todo está apacible en la sabana, el rey león se pelea con su cachorro y con su papá en la cocina, la gacela va a alborotar a todos allá. El cocodrilo se pasea tranquilamente por el agua, a él le gusta la paz y saber que nadie más se meterá con él; quiere saber que no habrá más conflictos. No le gustan los conflictos.

-¿Tan temprano llegué?-

El agua se alborota y parece que todo el ambiente ha cambiado. Mira al recién llegado a su río que ni siquiera trata de pasar desapercibido como la gacela, lo vería hasta el más ciego.

-Te falló esta vez, siempre llegan sólo a comer.- Papá dice con un tono distinto al que usó con el león o la gacela. Aquí sabe que están en situaciones similares.

-Tendremos que cambiar de aerolínea.-

Papá mira al sr. Kai, que entra con unos lentes oscuros y un claro gesto de molestia por llegar más temprano que de costumbre (que es cuando ya está la comida preparada), Gou aparece detrás de él con la mirada pegada en un videojuego portátil.

Papá-gato-cocodrilo se acerca calmadamente, no amenazante ni sumiso. Le estrecha la mano al sr. Kai que se quita los lentes, y luego a Gou que después de un 'hm' de su papá guarda su videojuego.

–Señor Rei.- Gou saluda sujetando la mano que Papá le extiende.

Aquí me quedo sin poder dejar de girar los ojos, se comporta como un estirado. Es el único que no llama 'tío' a todos los demás.

-¡Linn!- Papá llama ¡Ouch!… aquí vamos.

Si Papá es un cocodrilo, yo debo ser un cocodrilito ¿no? Y sé que los papás y mamás cocodrilos no son los mejores, cuidan un tiempos a sus hijos aunque dejan que ellos enfrenten los peligros solos… después los dejan solitos.

Papá me hace da una mirada exigiendo que me comporte y salude al sr. Kai… se los dije, este Papá-cocodrilo lanza a su pequeña hija-cocodrilo solita frente a un enorme hipopótamo. Porque el sr. Kai es uno de esos, es el único animal acuático que es una amenaza real para el cocodrilo. Si hay suficiente comida y agua, ni se molestan. Si hay poca, se están provocando todo el tiempo. Es obvio que el cocodrilo puede comer hipopótamo, pero se sabe que el hipopótamo también puede comer cocodrilo.

-Sr. Kai- y para mi sorpresa termino haciendo una reverencia como es nuestra tradición saludar. Puedo imaginar la cara de Gou mostrando una sonrisa burlona, pero esta hija-cocodrilo prefiere no alterar al impredecible hipopótamo.

-¡Uh, deténganse todos! ¡Ha llegado, ha llegado! Podemos estar tranquilos, ¡Kai ha llegado!- el tío Tako grita desde la cocina, y empieza a reír. El señor Kai mira a la cocina y con un gesto de molestia se dirige hacia allá.

Cocodrilo 2 – los demás 0 y un empate con el hipopótamo (que no es parte de los otros)

-Anda, no pelees también con él.- Papá me da una palmada en la cabeza y me deja a solas con Gou.

-Ey, ¿qué hay?- pregunto tratando de iniciar la conversación.

Gou me mira y niega. –Nada.-

-¡Ey, miren quien llegó!- tío Max llega corriendo con Makoto detrás.

Gou cambia por completo y pone una sonrisa (no tan grande como la de tío Max pero ya es algo) y hace un extraño saludo con él. –_What's up guy?_-

Makoto y yo nos vemos confundidos '¿qué?' es lo que pensamos.

–Vengan chicos, vamos afuera.- Dice tío Max.

-¡Ah no!- escucho el grito de Mamá –aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer, ustedes dos limpien la mesa- dice señalando a Gou y tío Max, -y ustedes dos ayúdenme a secar los vasos que vamos a usar.-

Para llegar a ser pareja de Papá-cocodrilo, esta Mamá-cocodrilo es única, basta una sola orden y todos obedecen (no muy felices pero lo hacen). Makoto y yo vamos a la cocina, no me sorprende ver que todos hacen algo bajo la mirada del cocodrilo; aunque falta un integrante.

Como en todo lugar, nunca falta el que sólo quiere molestar al cocodrilo. Cobardemente se coloca fuera de su alcance y lo atosiga sólo por divertirse. Ese es Daichi, como un monito de la sabana se trepa a la parte más alta de un árbol y empieza a lanzar fruta al cocodrilo en el agua. Sabe que el lagarto no puede treparse al árbol o brincar para agarrarlo. Y se divierte alterándolo.

Aunque Papá-cocodrilo no se enoja tan fácil, -Daichi ¿qué esperas?-

Todos se han hartado (de nuevo, todos es 'todos menos el sr. Kai') de llamar a Daichi para que haga su parte y que no obedezca.

-Espera sólo un minutito.- Grita, de esos minutitos ya van casi veinticinco.

-No importa, sigamos.- Papá sentencia y sigue batallando con el puré de papas, Mamá nos apura a secar los platos que va terminando de limpiar, tío Max y Gou gritan que han acabado, el sr. Kai mira algo sorprendido que Gou haya obedecido (mientras sigue peleándose con la verdura que le tocó picar); tío Takao y el abuelo gritan emocionados que el platillo se ha terminado de cocer.

Se sirve, nos sentamos, comemos… el rey león y su cachorro mordisquean un enorme trozo de carne, la gacela come sigilosamente de su plato mientras ve como con nerviosismo a cada rato a todos, Mamá-cocodrilo y la hija-cocodrilo discutimos un poco por el tamaño de mi porción, el señor hipopótamo y su hijo hipopótamo comen sin poner atención a otra cosa, como dije, les es fácil ignorar a todos los demás…

Salvo por Papá-cocodrilo. –Gou, deberías dejar ese videojuego a un lado.-

Gou se puso a jugar en su consola portátil desde antes de empezar a comer.

El sr. hipopótamo da una mirada a Papá-cocodrilo con gesto de molestia, luego a su hijo y no oculta su sorpresa al ver como deja el aparato a un lado, vuelve a ver a Papá-cocodrilo.

-Linn, aún espera el postre.- Dice el sr. Kai.

¡Cierto! ¿cómo pude haberme olvidado del postre? Dejo de pelear con Mamá y como la mitad de lo que me había servido. ¿Acabo de obedecer al sr. Kai? Mi sorpresa es compartida con Papá (y algo de molestia de Mamá que no pudo hacerme obedecer), que sonríe un poco y sigue comiendo.

Cocodrilo 3 – los demás 0 (Hipopótamo 1)

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo pasa pero cuando estamos a punto de reventar de haber acabado con toda la comida, el monito hace su aparición. -¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMARON?- grita exasperado.

Los demás nos miramos y Mamá ve a Papá. -¿No te pedí que le dijeras que estábamos por comer?-

Papá finge cara de sorprendido y mientras le da una mordida al último pedazo del pastel, susurra. -¡Ups!-

Cocodrilo 4 – los demás 0 (Hipopótamo 1)

El sol cae en la sabana-Dojo Kinomiya. Los adultos platican alrededor de una fogata, los cachorros jugamos en el patio, el monito se volvió a enojar y se trepó a su árbol; todo está en su lugar.

Tío Takao brinca de pronto y reta a Papá-cocodrilo, tío Max y el sr. Kai a un duelo.

Todos los demás espectadores dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo y yo, Makoto y Gou nos acercamos a nuestros respectivos padres. El rey león cree que tiene la batalla en la bolsa, se ve por como sonríen él y su cachorro.

–Hagámoslo más interesante- dice Papá –que sean pares, chicos y grandes.-

Siendo dicho por el cocodrilo, nadie dice 'no', sin usar la violencia, la fuerza o la amenaza, su palabra no se cuestiona.

-Nye, yo paso. Gou ¿por qué no vas con Max?- nadie dice no, pero no todos aceptan. Al sr. Hipopótamo no le interesa.

Gou asiente y ve a tío Max. Curiosa alianza un hipopotamito y una gacela feliz, contra dos leones y dos cocodrilos, es extraño. Pero aquí vamos.

Los leones pueden saborearse la presa-triunfo, no sé que piensen la gacela y el hipopótamo, pero Papá-cocodrilo y la hija-cocodrilo no estamos muy seguros… al menos no sé si yo pueda contra Makoto.

Aquí vamos.

Vamos perdiendo, Gou y tío Max están peor que nosotros, creo que tío Takao y Makoto no hacen otra cosa que entrenar juntos, nos están dando una paliza. ¿Vamos a perder?

-Hmm… creo que es hora de sacar el pastel del horno.- Papá dice a media contienda, y se retira.

Todos nos quedamos detenidos sin saber que hacer, como buena hija lo sigo. -¿Papá? ¿qué pasó?-

Papá-cocodrilo sonríe, -Hay que saber cuando retirarse, para poder ganar.-

¿Eh? Papá sigue su camino a la cocina, me detengo y regreso a ver a los demás. Gou y tío Max ya regresan a la fogata con los demás, tío Takao y Makoto empiezan a llamar a los demás exigiendo que vayan y terminen la batalla para poder reclamar su triunfo.

Y sonrío.

Cocodrilo 5 – los demás 0

* * *

Si, creo que ahora sí exageré pero me gustó darle ese sentido de visión de la niña, que se yo, ahora simplemente fue algo muy feliz.

GRACIAS por sus reviews/lecturas.

Saludos!


	9. Parasitismo

Azoociación número nueve

**Parasitismo**

Llegó casi arrastrando los pies, un humor de los mil diablos y el cansancio de quien ha corrido un maratón, entre sus pensamientos aturdidos no quería pensar en como contrarrestaría el hambre acumulada. El gran cazador había tenido una mala semana donde ni la cacería, ni las negociaciones, mucho menos el tiempo libre habían tenido éxito.

Kai no había comido en casi día y medio, el trato en el que había estado trabajando desde el principio de mes había fallado estrepitosamente aún con el extenso tiempo de negociación y sus horas destinadas al descanso había tenido que estarlas posponiendo, al grado que ya llevaba casi dos días acumulados.

El tiburón quería dormir en una cueva apartada de la vista de todos, llegó a la suya. La casa en los suburbios de la ciudad.

Pero algo había sido alterado, no solía colocar seguro pero cuando menos tenía esa mínima consideración de cerrar la puerta cada que salía y no dejar una sola ventana abierta para evitar que los tres gatos que habitaban dentro de casa se multiplicaran… habían llegado entrando por la ventana y él no tuvo el corazón (paradójico pues muchos decían que no tenía) para sacarlos.

Aunque no quisiera tuvo que componer un poco su deteriorado aspecto y agudizar los apagados sentidos, no había un solo sonido… quizá esas ratas de mar habían salido nadando como solía ser pero al estar abriendo la puerta el sonido de movimiento de platos lo hizo mirar de golpe a la cocina. Ya en la sala, se dio cuenta que entre los siempre pulcros sillones había señales de equipaje, además de diversos patrones de pisadas desde la entrada, sobre la alfombra y separándose en distintos caminos a partir de ahí.

El tiburón no pudo evitar mostrarse curioso ante los rastros de potenciales presas (considerando el hambre y la curiosidad) pero el cansancio parecía ser superior, se le hacía increíble haber alcanzado ese grado de desgaste.

Siguiendo el trazo de sangre (aunque en este caso más bien de lodo y tierra) el cazador se acercó a la fuente más cercana: la cocina. Se asomó con cautela preparando una emboscada, la sorpresa vino cuando se encontró con un…

–Ey, comenzaba a preguntarme donde estabas. Esto tardará poco.-

Kai no tuvo tiempo de responderle a Spencer, un sonido fuerte seguido de un 'auch' y un 'ups' le interrumpió, más molesto que curioso fue al estudio que había sido de donde provino el sonido. Ian y Brian trataban de levantar varios libros que habían caído de un librero que pretendían mover, se quedaron mudos al verlo. Usual de los peces que quedan frente a dicho asesino, aunque para su fortuna en esa ocasión estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera los consideró.

Al no tener interés en los presentes miró el desastre provocado, evidentemente trataban de hacer un poco de espacio habiendo sólo esa habitación y la bodega como espacio disponible para dormir habían puesto manos a la obra. El tiburón no pudo definir que clase de peces eran, aunque nada antojables (y considerando que es bien sabido que el tiburón hasta desperdicios come es posible imaginarse la naturaleza de los invasores).

Negó antes de que el enano narizón y aquél con cara de maniático pudieran abrir la boca, tenía que buscar al líder de semejante grupo, en él se encontraban las respuestas que aunque no le interesaban tenía que saber, por si es que había que sacarlos cuanto antes o podía dárseles un periodo de tolerancia.

Halló al pez líder rondando su habitación… **su** habitación, tolerancia o no tolerancia en cuanto Kai lo vio, se adelantó tan rápido como un relámpago, el clásico ataque de saeta que toma por sorpresa a la presa, aunque esta vez era más de advertencia que de instinto asesino.

Tala lo miró sorprendido cuando Kai sujetó su mano antes de que continuara hurgando en el buró. -¿Se te perdió algo?-

Tala ofreció solo una sonrisa de tregua, -Pensé que encontraría alguna pista para saber donde andabas.-

Kai lo alejó de su cama y se le quedó viendo fijamente. –Ya estoy aquí.-

Tala retrocedió un poco y levantó las manos para mostrar que no había tomado nada. –Ya, ya, sólo quería avisarte que nos quedaremos un tiempo. No hay problema, ¿cierto?- medio afirmó, medio preguntó esperando una aceptación.

Un pequeño banco de peces feos, no comestibles (al menos no para él) y que bien podían pasar desapercibidos iban a estar infestando su territorio. Kai acortó distancia con Tala que se vio obligado a retroceder hasta que quedó fuera de la habitación.

–No estorben.- Dijo resuelto y cerró la puerta justo en la cara del ruso.

¿Y eso fue? ni un 'si' ni un 'no' El líder se alejó mascullando obscenidades y fue con el grupo destinado a hacer espacio.

-¿Cómo van?- preguntó tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya hay espacio en es el estudio.- Gritó Ian desde dicho lugar.

-La comida se quemó, tenemos que recargar el extintor de la cocina y comprar media vajilla. Hubo un pequeño accidente.- Spencer asomó la cabeza mientras agitaba los brazos para apresurar al humo a salir.

-…y unos adornos que se veían muy caros… se cayó _otra _repisa.- Brian finalizó.

Tala cerró los ojos y los llamó, los otros tres prestos como era costumbre acudieron al llamado, al pez guía lo obedecían por más descabellado que parecieran sus instrucciones no por nada había llegado a la cabeza del grupo.

-Escuchen, la cosa está complicada y no están ayudando en nada.- Dijo algo molesto -saben que este lugar es lo que necesitamos, y tenemos que convencerlo.-

Ahí estaba, la rémora mayor había develado el plan.

Ganarse al anfitrión, habían fijado su mirada en el tiburón que descansaba no muy lejos de ahí. El primer paso lo habían dado.

No se los comió.

Ahora había que ganárselo para que en algún punto se distrajera lo suficiente para que lo ocuparan de anfitrión, cosa complicada porque ese tiburón era algo especial, además eran cuatro rémoras (usualmente no hay más de dos por anfitrión) y encima de todo… no eran muy hábiles para conseguir lo que querían.

Tala repartió tareas para hacer lo mejor que pudieran y reparar el desastre que habían provocado en tan poco tiempo, al cabo de casi tres horas había un cierto orden que Kai medio notó cuando despertó y se dirigió a la cocina. Spencer había preparado algo que Kai notó con interés.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó.

-Estofado polaco.-

-Hn- Kai tomó un poco y lo miró asintiendo, -es bueno.-

Tala estaba en el pasillo y vio la oportunidad perfecta, saltó frente a él cuando salía de la cocina. –Kai, hubo un pequeño incidente en casa, tuvimos que dejarla por un tiempo y requerimos de un lugar para quedarnos.-

Tala esperaba una serie de preguntas o comentarios indignados pidiendo más información, quejándose o diciendo lo inútiles que eran.

-Aléjate.- Fue la respuesta de Kai.

Una vez que el tiburón desapareció por el pasillo cerrando la puerta tras él, la rémora mayor nadó alterada y miró a las otras tres que comenzaban a preocuparse que no encontrarían anfitrión, con ello refugio y alimento.

-Round one, perdido.-

Muy temprano Kai despertó como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina, ya estaba listo un café bien cargado y un pequeño bisquette al lado. Ian limpiando zanahorias lo saludó levantando parcialmente la mano, Kai sólo movió la cabeza.

La rémora pequeña movía nerviosa las aletas, no entendía cómo había perdido el sorteo, le habían encomendado ganarse al tiburón. –Tala ya te habrá dicho de lo que pasó en la casa, resulta que protección civil nos prohibió reocuparla. No será mucho, además…- levantó la vista.

Y del tiburón ni rastro.

Por muchas horas no volvieron a ver al tiburón, las rémoras estaban ya muy preocupadas pues no pueden sobrevivir por mucho tiempo sin un animal al cual sujetarse, sus ventosas se desgastan rápidamente. Tala estaba ya molesto, ni Ian (en el papel de la rémora 'tierna' –mala elección-), ni Spencer (como la rémora útil) ni siquiera Tala (siendo la rémora de la razón) habían podido conseguir algo. Todo recaía en la que no podían calificar ni de útil, ni razonable y mucho menos tierna.

-Estamos perdidos.- Comentó Tala sintiendo el fracaso a la vuelta del arrecife más cercano.

Caía la tarde, la cueva se mostraba calmada. Las cuatro rémoras recorrían desesperadas cada rincón, finalmente el tiburón se dignó a aparecer.

-Ya era hora su señoría.- Saludó Tala.

-Aja, ¿hay algo de comer?- preguntó asomándose a la estufa.

-¡Ah! Ahora sí soy necesario, ¿no?- Spencer ironizó.

-Veo algo por allá,- Kai lo ignoró, -¿y café?-

Sonrió un poco para prevenir a Ian de hacer su comentario.

-¿Y qué entonces?- Tala lanzó el ultimátum.

-¿Qué de qué?- Kai fingió demencia.

-Ya te lo explicamos, ¿qué dices entonces?-

-¿Para qué los quiero aquí? Es más molestia que beneficio.- Kai sentenció.

Salvo por una, tres rémoras sintieron lo que era enfrentar al tiburón, y esa una pensaba que podía haber una opción.

Los rusos lo necesitaban pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para mostrarlo o pedir más de una vez, mención aparte de expresar su sorpresa ante el rechazo. Así que nadie dijo mas, Kai comía y los demás se ocupaban en otras cosas.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta, ya nadie se movió. Kai tuvo que acudir a la puerta y al abrirla se arrepintió. Una de esas parejas de alguna clase de religión a los que toda, TODA clase de agresión u ofensa era inexistente. Siempre andaban con esa sonrisa que les hacía ver como recién salidos de una lobotomía.

Al grado que ni tener a un tiburón al frente los inmutó.

-Muy buenas tardes señor, ¿alguna vez ha considerado profundizar en su camino de fe?-

Kai retrocedió, aún con todo hay cosas a las que le teme el tiburón.

Brian se paró al lado de Kai, la pareja se detuvo mirando al recién llegado y esperando una respuesta de Kai.

-¿Y ustedes han considerado que su mejor camino es si se van al diablo?- expresó la rémora indefinible.

Los dos predicadores se quedaron callados, miraron a Kai, se miraron entre sí y luego al ruso. Trataron de dar una réplica pero al no poder, se dieron la vuelta.

Brian regresó a la sala donde veía TV, Kai cerró la puerta y sonrió. –_Touché_, sólo no estén mucho tiempo en la sala, le dan mal aspecto.-

Las cuatro rémoras hubiesen saltado de alegría si no fuera porque su fisonomía se los impedía, y su propia naturaleza parca les decía que era tonto. Esos parásitos que simplemente se pegan a una ballena, una tortuga, un barco, o en este caso, un tiburón, y se dejan llevar volviéndose un peso real para el anfitrión. Habían sido aceptados por el gran asesino.

Dos semanas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, pero cuatro peces pegosteados del mismo animal no siempre funcionan, aunque eran parásitos tenían su pequeña porción de amor propio. Y el tiburón no les hacía la vida nada fácil. Ian fue el primero en desistir, volviéndose el sirviente de la casa y teniendo que limpiar más que en la de Rusia, lo hizo hacer sus maletas en poco tiempo.

Le siguió Spencer, pues ni con su amplio conocimiento culinario pudo satisfacer por mucho tiempo al exigente paladar Hiwatari, siguió a la pequeña rémora apenas dos días después en busca de un nuevo anfitrión. Tala y Brian mostraron ser un poco más útiles para Kai. Brian asustaba a todos los invitados indeseables, y Tala ofrecía los comentarios inteligentes que eran difíciles de encontrar.

El tiburón se movía de aquí a allá, cargando involuntariamente con las rémoras que cómodamente se dejaban llevar y ser acercadas al alimento. Era obvio que la relación de dar y recibir no iba muy del lado de Kai. Rei, Tyson y todos los demás se lo habían dicho. '¿Cómo los toleras?' 'Si no hacen nada útil' 'Sólo comen, ensucian y ven televisión' 'Tus gatos son más útiles'

'No son mas que unos parásitos'

Kai sólo asentía o ignoraba cada que escuchaba un comentario de esos.

Pero no los corrió.

Lo que no sabían, ni sus compañeros de equipo, ni ese par de parásitos era que aún dentro de una relación desigual como la del parasitismo donde el anfitrión parece obtener todo sin que el anfitrión obtenga un beneficio directo, hay algo. En muchos casos el animal que recibe al huesped no puede deshacerse de él, pero en el caso de la rémora y el tiburón, el gran pez puede fácilmente quitarse el espantoso animal que vive pegado a él.

Pero no lo hace.

Casi nadie sabe que la rémora, además de quitarle los parásitos, ofrece algo que ningún otro.

Compañía silenciosa pero que vale. Después de todo, no eran parásitos sino comensales.

* * *

Kaixo!

GRACIAS por sus reviews/lecturas, decidí cambiar un poco para esta azoociación.

Cumpliendo cuatro años en esta página. Hace tres años fue el epílogo de 'Di que al menos tú estás a mi lado.', hace dos 'Празднование', hace uno la primer parte del 'Cuento de Brian' en CCM. Ahora esta azoociación. Como que ya no soy de subir one-shots solitos aquí, así que consideremos esto mi historia celebración.

**GRACIAS**

A todas las personas que han seguido leyendo, aún con el paso de tanto y tanto tiempo. Viendo hacia es curioso darse cuenta de cuantas cosas han pasado, aquí aún y diciendo una vez mas.

¡Nos leemos!


	10. Simbiosis

**Azoociación número diez**

Simbiosis

_Una relación donde dos organismos de distintas especies conviven obteniendo un beneficio mutuo sin afectar la naturaleza del otro._

Había sido algo tan lento y gradual que de momento nadie se había dado cuenta, de hecho salvo por Rei y un tanto Max, los demás pasaban como si nada. La nueva adhesión al equipo había ocurrido hacia casi tres semanas. No era de sorprenderse que mientras los demás recibían al amigo como la cosa más natural del mundo, dos los hacían con cierta renuencia, aquellos que él había hecho daño directo: Max y Kai. El primero ya para el siguiente día imitaba el recibimiento de los otros; pero no Kai, no, él no.

Zeo había regresado como en alguna especie de parábola del hijo descarriado, y era recibido como el hijo más pródigo. Tyson, Rei, Kenny y Hilary lo llenaron de preguntas y saludos (teniendo el tacto de evitar mencionar siquiera a su padre); Max no pudo evitar negarse a hablarle el primer día pero no hizo lo de Kai, que se dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Les llevó tres días reunir a todos, y aunque notaban el nerviosismo de Zeo mientras estaba cerca de Kai y el abierto rechazo que éste expresaba, nada podían hacer; sólo Zeo podría ganarse la aceptación de Kai.

Era obvio que Zeo podría seguir tranquilamente con la indiferencia de Kai, al menos ya no le demostraba el odio de los primeros cuatro días donde apenas llegaba Kai se retiraba pero Zeo sentía que _quería_ tener la aceptación de Kai, como la prueba más fiel que nadie más le habría de señalar por su naturaleza.

Pero la cosa se le presentaba demasiado complicada. Zeo se sentía algun ente en busca de cobijo, podía ver a los demás que no lo necesitaban, por que de cierto modo Kai los aceptaba. Una especie de protección silente y casi invisible pero que hacía sentir seguros a todos.

Se propuso que se ganaría por méritos propios esa aceptación y no con ayuda de los demás. Así que apenas cumplió una semana de haber llegado por primera vez se armó de valor y trató de abordar a Kai cuando terminaron la práctica, pero había desaparecido para cuando Zeo quiso acercarse.

_Para comenzar, el organismo más débil busca por un anfitrión recorriendo los lugares que los de su especie frecuentan, una vez que ha encontrado uno libre y que puede hospedarlo dedica su tiempo a seguirlo esperando por el momento adecuado para abordarlo y esperar la aceptación._

Durante los siguientes cuatro días Zeo se iba media hora antes excusándose con alguna u otra cosa, pero en vez de ir a donde se suponía que había dicho se perdía entre las calles esperando a que terminaran para así poder seguir a Kai. Y no le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo de no ser porque el ruso desaparecía después de cierta distancia. Así que una vez que Zeo entendió la ruta que tomaba, simplemente fue adelantando camino cada día.

Al fin para ese cuarto, consiguió 'acorralarlo' en donde terminaba Kai su jornada, junto a uno de los cuatro arroyos que cruzaban la ciudad, en la parte más elevada y mirando al poniente. Fue justo ahí cuando decidió de una vez por todas averiguar si Kai lo aceptaría.

-…Kai.- Con el simple nombre el ruso se puso de pie de un solo brinco y le miró amenazante; con eso bastó para que la seguridad del más pequeño se evaporara. Zeo trató de concentrarse.

-…- Kai hizo silencio esperando que las intenciones del otro se mostraran por si mismas, pero el nerviosismo del otro le hizo relajarse, no podía ser amenaza aunque no lo tranquilizó del todo considerando quién y qué era lo que había hecho.

-Ahm… yo esperaba que tú… los demás me dijeron… podrías… ¿por qué me odias?- al fin murmuró Zeo sabiéndose derrotado y considerando que el mutismo de Kai (más la amenazante mirada que le estaba dando) no ayudaban en nada.

_En algunos casos la aproximación entre el huésped y el anfitrión es tan espontánea que no hay conflicto alguno, en otros casos se tiene que llevar a cabo un proceso de conocimiento mutuo, o cuando menos de reconocimiento de la existencia de uno con otro. No sólo es el vivir uno del otro, si no entender que será una relación de beneficio mutuo. _

Kai lo miró aún más inquisitivamente, no tanto por que esperara que el chico develara sus verdaderas intenciones sino porque esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde que Zeo había vuelto a aparecer.

¿Por qué lo odiaba?

¿Lo odiaba?

Kai intentó contestar pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, la mera pronunciación de la razón equivalía a la aceptación de la misma.

Porque le recordaba su situación, porque eran similares.

-No, no es odio.- Sentenció Kai no queriendo develar más.

-¿Entonces? Hasta Max me perdonó casi de inmediato, pero parece que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que existo cuando estamos entrenando… me evitas, me ignoras. Eres como papá.- Kai lo miró atentamente cuando el chico dijo esas palabras, y al no decir nada Zeo siguió, -pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a casa, cuando regresó al verme se fue a otro lado, tardó mas tiempo para que estuviera en el mismo espacio que yo… era como si no me quisiera.-

_Si al principio hay rechazo, conforme van mostrando su situación, de pronto se dan cuenta que tienen cosas en común, tal vez no físicas ni conductuales pero hay algo en común. Una necesidad que se ve satisfecha por el otro. _

-…y te rechaza.-

Zeo estaba tan concentrado en su desahogo que no se dio cuenta de la frase de Kai. –Él dice que le de tiempo, que de un modo o de otro superaremos esto pero que de momento no puede, no puede estar conmigo porque no puede olvidar que lo traicioné. Que arruiné todas las esperanzas que tenía en mí… que le fallé. Es difícil… cuando te das cuenta que las cosas no son como creías… - tomó aire e hizo un silencio mientras se esforzaba en mantener bajo control el temblor en su voz –quizá lo sabías, pensando en que era temporal. Cuando entiendes que no es así…-

-Duele.- Kai finalizó por él.

-Si… duele…- Zeo dijo entre resignado y confundido no creyendo que Kai fuera capaz de entenderlo.

-Es como darte cuenta que esas bases de concreto son arena. Todo, un espejismo.-

-¿Cómo… tú… sabes?-

Kai sonrió agriamente. –Quizá si hay algo que tenemos en común.-

No había que ser un genio para saber que era algo de lo que Kai no estaba dispuesto a hablar más, se volvió a sentar y Zeo se quedó de pie pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, Kai no sólo le había hablado sino que mostraba un entendimiento que ninguno de los demás le había mostrado y se animó a dar el paso. Kai volvió a sentarse, y Zeo lo siguió. A una distancia prudente pero con suficiente acercamiento para saber que Kai no lo rechazaba más.

Lo había aceptado.

_Una vez que las intenciones han sido expuestas y aceptadas todo lo que queda es seguir con la vida. Ni el huésped cambiará de anfitrión, ni el anfitrión (como en este caso) le echará. _

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron, aunque no del modo en que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de inmediato. Kai apenas y le dirigía la palabra a Zeo (al igual que al resto de los demás), repartía responsabilidades y ejercicios sin denotar preferencias, aunque fue hasta que Zeo batalló dos veces seguidas contra Tyson con Kai dirigiendo al chico de cabello verde que Rei lo notó.

Lo que parecía ser la tarde del más curioso descubrimiento que Rei jamás hubiera hecho de su compañero, se tornó en algo aún más extraño. Después del entrenamiento, Rei se 'ofreció' (un 'tanto' presionado por Tyson) para preparar alguno de sus platillos especiales, Rei aceptó sin mucho problema. Pero pidió que compañía para ir de compras, no era de sorprenderse que sólo Max se ofreció, Zeo tampoco le falló, Tyson junto con Daichi corrieron a la casa, Hilary fingió demencia y pretendió ayudar a Kenny con su computadora, mientras que Kai ya había hecho la desaparición usual de los jueves.

Así que los tres restantes fueron al centro donde encontrarían todo, no tenían mucho tiempo así que cortaron camino por una de las zonas de bodegas que no inspiraban precisamente seguridad. Max iba algo inseguro, Rei se veía ecuánime y Zeo caminaba un tanto nervioso. Alguien le había dicho que no anduviera solo por ahí, y aunque no iba solo esa persona se refería a 'cuando no iba con él'

-Mira que tenemos aquí, ey muñeco de lata ¿cuándo te harán un niño de verdad?- se escuchó una burlona voz.

_Hay ocasiones en que los dos simbiontes tienen que separarse por breves lapsos de tiempo (época de apareamiento, enfermedad, alimentación… razones personales), y el más débil tiende a verse en situaciones de peligro. _

Rei y Max voltearon de inmediato a ella, cuatro muchachos con cara de matones se asomaban por encima de unos contenedores de basura. Rei se adelantó no sabiendo exactamente qué podía hacer pero no iba a dejar que insultaran así a su amigo. –No queremos problemas.-

Los otros echaron a reír y uno comento. –Nosotros tampoco, pero no entendemos como pueden ver a _esa_ cosa como una persona.-

-Vámonos chicos.- Max estaba asustado pero igual que Rei, sacaba valor de quien sabe donde para apoyar a Zeo.

-Si, váyanse pero déjenos con el Pinocho del Tercer Milenio. Queremos divertirnos un rato.-

Zeo retrocedió y los otros trataron de cubrirle, y antes de que el aparente líder diera el siguiente paso, una voz se dejó escuchar.

_Y es labor del más fuerte ayudar a ese débil; como parte de ese pacto._

-¿No te había dicho que no anduvieras por aquí si no estaba yo?-

Todos giraron sus cabezas. El líder que apenas unos segundos atrás parecía querer arrancarles la cabeza, retrocedió y puso una sonrisa nerviosa. –Ea, venga Kai no es para tanto, sólo nos divertíamos… era una broma. Nunca has tenido sentido del humor.- Y se alejaron.

Rei y Max notaron a Kai entre las sombras de los contenedores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Max.

Kai negó y dirigió la mirada a Zeo. –El lado bueno, ya puedes andar por aquí.-

_Pero esa ayuda no es para salvarlo, si no para hacerlo más fuerte. _

Zeo asintió y musitó un gracias mientras se daba la vuelta y siguió caminando, Max y Rei lo siguieron con prisa ya no llamando a Kai.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Max.

-No, nada.- Zeo sonrió.

* * *

Saludos!

Esta iba a ir en lugar de 'Parasitismo' pero no terminaba de convencerme así después de quitar y poner, lista está. Sé que el parasitismo es una forma de simbiosis si se quiere ver, aunque al final lo dejé como comensalismo, sin embargo aquí ya no quise hacer una asoociación directa con un animal, sino la mera relación. Aunque parece capítulo-documental.

Este capítulo diré que me gustó, jamás había retomado a Zeo y no se me ocurría otro modo de meterlo. Además, esa 'similitud' entre las situaciones de ambos es algo de lo que poco he leído, sería interesante explotarlo después.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas reviews.


	11. Tiburón blanco

**Azoociación final.**

Tiburón blanco

_Trató de entender el mundo a través de los ojos de muchos. En un intento por acoplarse a aquél, pero se sentía tan ajeno siempre; lo habían sacado del mundo hecho a su medida, allá donde maduró y creció hasta llegar a la cima, fue culpa de esa presencia con la que creía haber aprendido a lidiar. _

'Él'_ fue quien lo sacó de ahí, pero también su instinto de conocer nuevas cosas, por eso dejó ese gran territorio que era su remanso de seguridad. Conocer nuevas fronteras e ir más allá de ellas._

_Y trató de adaptarse por completo; lo intentó, en verdad que lo intentó. _

-----

Llegó al dojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sabía que esperaban por él pero no era el protagonista de ese día así que no importaba si se daban cuenta que había llegado o no. Quedándose en la entrada del lado del patio, podía darse cuenta lo que pasaba sin que necesariamente se enteraran de su presencia.

Se dio cuenta que Tyson buscaba algo en un pequeño librero, sin aviso Daichi apareció

detrás de él caso brincándole encima.

----

_Probó entender las cosas con los ágiles ojos de la mangosta, la velocidad insuperable y la suficiente desfachatez de no tomarse todo en serio, jamás pudo, fue demasiada efusividad para él. No podía darse el lujo de expresar tanto._

------

-Ey, ey… ¿ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos?-

-¿No puedes estar callado ni por dos segundos?- Tyson gritó molesto.

Daichi lo miró un momento y empezó a brincar y gritar otra vez, -Ya pasaron dos segundos, ¿ya nos vamos, ya nos vamos?-

-¡Alguien cállelo!-

-Ya Tyson, entiéndelo está muy emocionado. Yo también lo estoy, ¿ya nos vamos?-

-¡AAAAHHH!- Tyson salió gritando, mientras Max y Daichi rieron divertidos por hacerlo enojar, pero antes de que Daichi volviera a ponerse a brincar y gritar Max lo aplacó en un instante.

-¿Ya empacaste? Cuando de verdad nos vayamos a ir, no tendrás tu maleta y pedirás más tiempo, nadie te va a esperar.-

Daichi hizo una mueca pensativa y se fue corriendo igual que Tyson. Max sonríó, definitivamente Daichi no esperaba que le diera la vuelta así al asunto.

---------

_También trató de hacerlo a través de los ojos marrones del panda rojo, pasar por la vida dando una imagen pero demostrar que podía serse de otro modo aunque al panda le sentara bastante bien esa bonachona imagen a la que todos se acostumbraban. Él no era así, no le era tan fácil dejar pasar las pequeñas afrentas. No era como ese panda, él jamás dejaría que nadie pasara por encima de él, por más pequeño que ese alguien fuera._

-------

Después de que Daichi salió corriendo Max se quedó sentado en la sala pensativo y con una enorme sonrisa, vio que Rei iba pasando por el pasillo y lo llamó.

-¡Rei, Rei!-

El chino se detuvo y miró a su amigo, -¿Qué pasa Max?-

-No puedo esperar a que lleguemos, creo que estoy tan emocionado como Daichi. No sé que va a ser lo primero que haga cuando lleguemos, ¿nadar, explorar, una fogata…?-

Notó como Rei se pasó lentamente la mano por la cabeza, había sido lo mismo desde hacia tres días, el rubio repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo, -Ahm… Max- Rei habló como disculpándose por interrumpirlo, -deberías ir a ayudar a tu padre, parece que tiene problemas con la comida, si no se nos hará tarde.-

Sonríe, ese Rei siempre conseguía que (casi) todos hicieran lo necesario, no lo que él quería sino lo que se necesitaba. Si él lo hacía por medio de la amenaza, Rei simplemente tenía un tacto que parecía exigir obediencia.

-----

_La casi omnipresencia del cocodrilo tampoco fue su solución, poseía esa habilidad de hacerse obedecer pero no le interesaba serla figura de mando , porque eso indicaba estar teniendo que formar lazos profundos, y sinceramente eso le daba flojera. Intentar ser como un cocodrilo no era tan difícil pero vivir en sitios rodeado de otros tantos cocodrilos era excesivamente asfixiante._

_----- _

-¿Y tú qué? ¿ya te decidiste?- Tyson apareció de pronto en el jardín.

Él cerró los ojos y asintió, se le quedó mirando al chico de la gorra y arqueó una ceja con su aspecto, -¿Es campamento o expedición al ártico?-

Tyson echó a reír con el comentario pues cargaba con binoculares rodeando su cuello, tres mapas doblados bajo el brazo, una brújula, un botiquín que hasta a Kenny se le haría excesivo, -Viajar con el abuelo es todo una experiencia, así deben ser todos los abuelos, ¿no?-

La ceja de Kai se enarcó más y comentó minimizando el asunto, -No, no todos.-

-Bueno, en eso si tienes razón. Si todos fueran como el mío, ¿te imaginas lo loco que estaría el mundo?-

-Si, un poco más.-

-Oye por cierto, ya sé que no tiene caso ni preguntarte porque sé la respuesta y sinceramente no te voy a discutir el por qué no vas a ir. Así que cuando les digas a los demás. ¿No te enojas si también empiezo a gritarte preguntando por qué? Sería raro si no lo hiciera.-

Kai sonrió, -Nye, ya me acostumbré.-

Tyson asintió riendo y siguió su camino, -Bueno, yo me voy que el abuelo preguntará dónde están sus cosas.-

----

_Tampoco pudo ser camaleón, quizá es el más complicado de todos. Él no tiene esa naturaleza cambiante y dinámica, quizá por eso dicen que no durará dado lo complicado que le es adaptarse a los cambios. Llegó a considerarlo, poder cambiar de inmediato de acuerdo a la situación, no… la pura idea le mostró que le sería imposible. Era prácticamente antinatura, no podría. _

-----

Se levantó y fue a la sala a contemplar a todos reunir sus cosas y subirlas a la camioneta de los Tate, sonrió otra vez viendo lo complicado que es juntar características tan distintas y aún así sacar adelante la increíble proeza, un viaje para acampar. Tyson lo propuso, Max y Daichi lo apoyaron, el padre de Tyson estuvo de acuerdo y también el papá de Max. Invitaron a todos, Rei aceptó de inmediato, Kenny no pudo convencer a sus papás, Hilary gritó que por ningún motivo estaría cuatro días en un lugar tan lejos rodeada de nada más que árboles, tierra y Tyson (quizá recuerdos de ciertos viajes similares en donde ella no pasó de ayudante de cocina).

Y él… Kai sí lo consideró (en serio) pero la acumulación de los distintos factores le mostraron que no se hiciera tonto, por mas que quisiera (o más bien por más buena disposición que pudiera tener) no estaba hecho para esa clase de cosas, no estaban hechas para él.

Así que ya no queriendo engañarse a él mismo, simplemente dejó que todo siguiera su curso dando largas para que no estuvieran atosigándolo insistiendo que fuera, aunque Tyson lo entendiera… no lo hacían todos.

Y llegó el momento.

-¿Tus cosas muchacho?- preguntó el abuelo.

-No, tengo otro viaje por hacer.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Tyson, quizá sobreactuando un poco.

-¿Cómo qué no vas a ir?- Max también preguntó.

-¿Y si nos perdemos? ¿quién le va a salvar el pellejo a Tyson? …¿o asustar a los osos?- Daichi cuestionó sonriendo.

-No, quizá a la otra.- Dijo sabiendo que en definitiva no habría una 'otra' pero en ocasiones era mejor dar falsas esperanzas que verdades certeras.

-Entonces, deséanos suerte que la vamos a necesitar.- Rei le dijo subiendo al vehículo.

Kai asintió, mirando al extraño grupo abordar y alejarse; pero que espectáculo iba a ser eso. Para ese momento de su vida, ya no le importaba tanto imponer su jerarquía con todos, mientras se mantuvieran claras las diferencias y las barreras no todos tenían que vivir aterrados de él.

Además, ¿Quién quiere comer cosas tan ruidosas?

Se fue del dojo, asegurándose antes que en la emoción de irse no hubieran dejado algo abierto. Abordó el autobús con calma, su avión tardaba todavía para salir. Justo estaba por llegar a su destino cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó después de un rato.

Antes de poder pronunciar una sola sílaba una burlona voz le ensordeció.

-¡Somos los niños cobra y hacemos buenas obras!-exclamó la voz con una tonadita, -¿Qué Hiwatari, ya guías a tu guardería por el parque? ¿es cierto que ahora se les ocurrió ser cowboys? Anda, dime… ¿Qué es un guía explorador con un grupo de niños exploradores?-

-Bryan…-

- Un idiota vestido como niño, guiando a un grupo de niños vestidos como idiotas.-

-Tú eres el idiota, porque no se dice cowboys, sino boy scouts.-

-¡Ah, lo que sea! Ellos se creen muy malos por ir a acampar… en un bosque libre de animales, en un área donde hasta ya hay fogatas hechas, con cocinita y donde pueden comprar todo en la tienda del guardabosques. ¡Eso es de niñas! Los hombres, nos vamos a la tundra sin nada más que un juego de cuchillos y una bolsa de dormir.-

-----

_Si había otra cosa tan complicada (y prácticamente imposible) que intentar ser camaleón, era querer imitar a la hiena. Andar por la vida riéndose (más no con una sonrisa necesariamente) de todo era muy difícil. Él no pudo, no podía porque en su posición había que ponerse serio la mayor parte del día. No podía ser una hiena simplona, era capaz de tener sentido del humor al juguetear con la presa… pero no, su vida era demasiado complicada. _

-----

-¡Ya cállate!- Otra voz exclamó y le arrebató el teléfono, -no te fuiste, ¿cierto?- la apaciguada voz de Tala hizo que las caras que ya habían volteado a ver a Kai con los gritos de Bryan dejaran de hacerlo.

-No, ¿creías que lo haría?-

-Nah, convertirías ese campamento en típica película adolescente de terror; ya puedo verlo, tú con una sierra eléctrica y los otros pobres corriendo por salvar su vida.-

-Déjame en paz.-

-Bueno, como sea. El tarado al menos pudo plantearte la idea, a Ian se le ocurrió ¿qué dices?-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si, aunque es un tonto, lo dijo como debía decirse. Lo que tu equipo hace son niñerías, la acción está acá.-

-No sé.-

-Vamos, Spencer ya tiene los cuchillos, Brian compró los boletos de tren, Ian consiguió las bolsas de dormir…-

-No… todavía no.- Se escuchó la apurada voz de Ian al fondo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Hay estaba otro grito, y las caras de los pasajeros volvieron a mirarlo.

Decidió colgar, las cosas solían ser así. Bajó y caminó hasta el departamento que ocupaba, miró su reloj tenía mucho tiempo todavía, encogiéndose de hombros subió por las escaleras, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

-Ya… bueno, Ian todavía no tiene los sleeping pero los _va a conseguir_- Tala levantó la voz en esa parte como amenazando al pequeño, -y Brian no ha comprado los boletos pero ya los reservé, en un momento irá por ellos.-

-Ya, ya.- Gritó Brian.

-Pero vienes, ¿no?... Ian, deja de hacer tonterías y apresúrate a conseguir eso o juro que serás la primer comida.-

Kai sonrió.

_----_

_Solía dársele ser cóndor, la posición de mando y guía no le era ajena pero no necesariamente le gustaba. Estar en la cima de la cadena ocasionalmente atraía responsabilidades que él no siempre estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por eso sabía que no serviría intentar entender el mundo como el ave andina. Le sentaba bien la cima, pero no quería ser siempre guía._

_---- _

-No, paso. Tengo otro asunto pendiente.-

-¿Voltaire? ¿desde cuando tu abuelo está antes que nosotros?- Tala exclamó indignado.

A Kai le molestó el comentario, -Escucha, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. Y no, ni Voltaire, ni ustedes, ni mi equipo son mi prioridad en este momento.- Y colgó.

Gruñó molesto, si, había aprendido a desarrollar relaciones fraternales que le impedían agredir de inmediato a quien lo molestaba pero eso no significaba que no se enojara. El manejo de su carácter había cambiado mucho, había control pero esa naturaleza indomable seguía ahí.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, fue directo a la habitación y revisó visualmente sus preparativos: la maleta empacada, el boleto de avión y pasaporte sobre el buró, las llaves del carro… todo listo. Fue a la sala y se sentó a hacer tiempo.

Su celular sonó una vez mas.

-¿No te dije que había junta mañana?- Voltaire al ataque.

-¿Y no dijiste también que era de rutina? Espera… ¿qué si hay o no?-

-¿Cómo que qué? Te largas sin haber dicho que te ausentarás.-

Un escalofrío le recorrió, nadie debía saberlo, -¿De qué diablos estás hab…-

-No me quieras mentir Kai, sé bien a dónde te escabulles.-

-¿Cómo…?- Kai no cabía de sorpresa.

-Llamaron de tu hotel pidiendo datos para confirmar la reservación.- Voltaire espetó con desprecio.

Kai sintió un enorme pesó venirse sobre él, como si sus planes se vinieran desmoronando de golpe. –Y tú…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Idiota, no me vengas con eso. A la otra cuando menos ten la decencia de informar que no estarás, ¿y si algún socio quisiera presentarte un proyecto?-

-Ah…- Kai quedó confundido.

-¿Qué? No creerás que dije cancelé, ¿o sí? Seguramente ya pagaste y no voy a tolerar que desperdicies así el dinero. En cuanto estés de regreso, necesito que te reportes al parecer hay que revisar el último contrato.-

Kai no fue capaz de decir mas, asintió y colgó.

---------

_Sería cuervo sin dudar, si no fuera porque la maléfica imagen a veces tiene más peso que la mera estampa de misterio. Y aunque él mismo es la aparente personificación del mal, es una idea plagada de prejuicios y mitos. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, sin intentarlo ni planearlo, tendía a ser más como el ave negra que todos los demás animales que antes había intentado. Sus acciones en ocasiones no coincidían con sus intenciones. _

_Pero tender a ser, no es lo mismo que ser._

_----- _

Tomó su avión, llegó por la noche, ocupó la habitación que había reservado; prácticamente no durmió por la ansiedad, una de las pocas cosas que podían generarle ansias estaba a punto de cumplirla. Uno de esos deseos que jamás había sido confesado y que lo traía mirando una y otra vez el folleto que lo llevó ahí.

Lo vio una vez en un documental, y ahí se juró que no descansaría hasta verlo en vivo y directo.

Ya estaba ahí, y sólo era cuestión de horas.

----

_Las olas de la mañana agitan la pequeña embarcación, él sujeta el riel del barandal ansioso mientras ve por centésima vez al guía que sonríe tímidamente pues se le han acabado las excusas, y empieza a sentir cierto nivel de temor hacia su cliente cuyo humor va creciendo conforme la mañana va avanzando y no hay ni una pista del objetivo._

_Ya los rojos y naranjas del alba han desaparecido. Las olas se aplacan un poco por el calor del día que sigue su curso, Kai empieza a sentir una frustración insoportable, si pudiera lanzaría por la borda al capitán del barco pero él no sabe navegar, y están muy lejos de la costa. _

_Gruñe y se va a la parte de atrás de la nave para no seguir viendo al hombre y sus binoculares buscar en balde por la ruta donde se _suponía_ aparecería. _

_Se sienta en la apertura de la parte trasera. De pronto algo atrae su atención._

_Ahí a la distancia, pequeñas manchas negras sobresalen de entre las olas, poco a poco van tomando forma conforme se acercan al barco._

_Cuerpos alargados y aerodinámicos brincan fuera del agua, primero acompasadamente, como bailando una danza bien practicada, con cadencia y un ritmo casi hipnotizantes._

_Algo rompe la armónica formación, el grupo se dispersa yendo por distintos lados, no se ve bien qué es pero es obvio que ahí _hay_ algo. _

_Uno de los cuerpos de los lobos marinos hace un brinco espectacular que supera por mucho al de todos los demás, cae al agua y justo antes de tocarla una figura notablemente mayor la golpea. _

_Primero una enorme boca dentada. _

_Un juego de branquias que se agitan por el movimiento inusual._

_Dos aletas pectorales que simulan alas impulsando una masa gigantesca. _

_Una aleta dorsal que es la máxima señal de miedo para casi todo bañista ignorante._

_Al final una aleta caudal que sigue la caótica sacudida de la mole recién salida del mar._

_Meros segundos que son eternidades ante los atónitos ojos de Kai que contempla la perfecta estampa del poder en su máxima expresión. _

_Un tiburón blanco cazando lobos marinos y que de tanta fuerza termina saliendo del agua por completo. Completamente absorto lo ve retorciéndose, como si quisiera elevarse mas, la presa a caído directo a sus fauces, y no hay más de ella. _

_Escucha que alguien trata de llamarlo y que grita, pero en el mundo de Kai todo se ha reducido a él y el impresionante pez, una identificación profunda de la situación y la actitud._

_-¿Lo ve? Le dije que encontraríamos uno.- Poco a poco la voz del capitán llega a sus oídos._

_-…si.- _

_Regresa a la costa, va a su hotel y se queda ahí el resto del día. _

_Ya no quiere ver las cosas a través de los ojos de otros animales, le basta con los suyos propios porque no depende de nadie. Se vale de él mismo y no requiere lazos con nadie, todo lazo detiene y él no quiere verse limitado. Como aquel tiburón, a quien ni siquiera la gravedad de su elemento acuático consiguió atarlo, romperá toda imposición natural o fabricada, y asombrará al mundo a su modo. _

_El sol está por ponerse, el se sienta en la terraza que da al mar, cierra los ojos y aún puede sentir la brisa en la cara y la respiración detenida de lo que vio por la mañana. Mira la palma de su mano y la cierra, sonríe y se levanta. Listo, todo en su lugar para volver al mundo donde pareciera que gesta batallas todos los días, pareciera que ese tiburón ha cambiado desde que se levantó como el máximo depredador, pero no. Simplemente conquistó ese nuevo mundo._

-----

Volvió a aparecer en el dojo la noche del día en que ellos regresaron. Hilary y Kenny ya estaban ahí escuchando de sus aventuras. Kai los saludó sin mucha emoción y se sentó a escuchar un tanto, ellos también le preguntaron y él no contestó mucho, sólo un 'anduve fuera'

Ni la hiperactividad de la mangosta, la sutilidad del cocodrilo, la casi doble personalidad del panda rojo o el hipnotizante juego de máscaras del camaleón consiguen una respuesta más amplia. Ese viaje a Sudáfrica quedará sólo en su cabeza. Se quedó a cenar y a seguir escuchando todo lo que les pasó, tal cual había pensado hubiera sido bastante divertido haber ido a documentar la aventura de todo ese grupo.

Se despidió ya entrada la noche, al llegar a casa marcó a Rusia para enterarse de quienes sobrevivieron a la exploración de la tundra siberiana. Tala acaparó el teléfono mientras le contaba que todo salió a la perfección, el único casi muerto de hipotermia fue Spencer porque no cabía en el sleeping bag, Brian e Ian aprendieron a diferenciar entre bayas comestibles y venenosas, y todos al fin pueden decir que saben pescar en el hielo.

Tampoco el status autoritario del cóndor o los insistentes chantajes de la hiena le sacaron una palabra.

Colgó y se acostó.

Quizá ya no sería necesario volver a mostrar los dientes ante un enemigo, ya no había enemigo natural para él.

Pero aún así, eso no le impedía buscar diversión por ahí.

* * *

Saludos!

Se repitió el tiburón en Kai, sólo que aquí ya tenía definido cuál era en especie y su papel, fue como... ahm, una segunda parte de la primera que hice, y para cerrar como inició esta ¿historia? o serie de historias. Y todo surgió porque no hace mucho volvi a ver el documental de 'Planeta Tierra' en donde hablan de mares estacionales (creo que si es ese) y hablan un tanto de los tiburones que 'vuelan' en la costa de África del Sur, es tan impresionante el mero segmento que si pueden verlo se los recomiendo en serio. Yo misma me dije eso cuando lo vi la primera vez, 'tengo que verlo' aunque en definitiva se necesitará más que la mera idea, jejeje.

Se me fue por completo la inspiración/intención de escribir esta historia, y no por falta de personajes o animales podía haberse hecho un montón pero creo que a todo le llega su tiempo. De las que hice la verdad me gustaron pero como que simplemente ya no tengo las ganas de seguir con esta.

Agradezco las lecturas/reviews de todas las personas.

(Por democrático orden de aparición)

**Mitzuki Hiwatari**

**Sky d**

**Haro kzoids**

**Eldruiwk**

**Valentine1viko**

**P. Lolita**

**Fenix black**

**¡¡GRACIAS!!**

Otro proyecto que se acaba, quizá no dio lo que debía dar pero rindió lo que debía rendir.

Jajaja! será que ya me llega la nostalgía con el fin de año y la acumulación de otro año, por eso tanta solemnidad, en fin. Se siguen sucediendo las cosas, ¿no?

Muchos, muchos saludos, felices fiestas, suerte y nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
